Missing Moments
by snapple79
Summary: A collection of mini-stories based on prompts I receive. Includes various Rookie Blue characters.
1. Tears from the clouds

I'm trying something a little different with this. Each chapter will be a different mini-story based on prompts. So…tell me about a story I haven't written. I'm open to pretty much anything – any pairings (friend of romantic), missing moments we never saw on the show, AU scenes…anything. I'm going to do my hardest to write something for every prompt I receive, although I have no guarantees on how long each will be – I'm just gonna see where each prompt takes me. So, either PM me or leave a prompt in a review. And please let me know what you think of this chapter! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue.

* * *

**Tears from the clouds**

Prompt: Sam visiting Jerry's grave alone, inspired by the promo photo from S3 of Sam at the grave - likely from a scene that never made it into the final edit of the show.

Featuring: Sam

* * *

Sam walked quickly, with a purpose, over the grass; the ground squishing under each step as the rain that started the day of Jerry's funeral hadn't let up in the week that passed. He looked up at the sky as he slowed his steps near his best friend's grave. He watched the dark clouds rolling by, the dreary weather matching his mood. And while he hadn't been able to release the tears he knew he'd been holding back, apparently, Mother Nature was better at expressing her emotions as the rain fell around him.

He stared at the gravestone, his eyes tracing the etching of Jerry's name, and the dates signifying his birth and death. It was the first time he'd been back since the brief moments after the funeral. And, at that time, there were too many people there - Traci, Oliver, the rest of the rookies...Andy. He couldn't say what he wanted to say in front of them. He pushed out a breath, watching the white puff of air dissipate quickly on the cold day. He didn't even know what he wanted to say.

"Why the hell did you have to go and die?" Sam yelled at Jerry's grave.

Sam shook his head and crouched down so he was eye level with the tombstone. He let his fingers dance lightly over the top of the stone for a moment before balling them into a fist, and he thought about why he was there.

"You're a hero, you know? Finally figured out how to use that stupid phone of yours. Saved Peck. Of all people, a Peck. Her family will probably create a statue of you and we'll have to look at your ugly mug every day." He chuckled. If circumstances had been different, they'd be laughing together about how Superintendent Peck would show her gratitude for saving her daughter.

"You couldn't have found another way to suck up to the boss?" This time his amusement was laced with anger. How could his best friend sacrifice his life, even if it was to protect one of their own. How could he leave him? The people he loved always left; first his dad when he was sent to jail, then his mom who died much too early. He couldn't forget his childhood best friend who died of leukemia before he reached 14. Then there was the woman he dated just out of the academy; just when he thought he was falling in love, she up and left. It was why he closed himself off, why he didn't let many people in. Because when they left, it hurt. And they always left.

It hurt too damn much. "Nearly everyone I love works our job. How do I watch another one of you die? Ollie, Noelle, Frank...Andy. I can't. I'm the reckless one. I'm the one who..." He swallowed the lump in his throat as he thought how he should be the one buried ten feet under. He's the one who took risks time and time again. Jerry was the 'safe' one of the group, becoming a detective, taking himself off the streets. If Jerry could be killed in the line of duty, any of them could. It was a reality that Sam knew was true, but he'd ignored it and kept it hidden in the back of his mind until Jerry died. His death made it real; the fact any of his friends could die anytime they walked out the door of the station.

Sam stood up and pulled the watch Jerry gave him out of his pocket. He watched a raindrop hit the metal backing, sliding over the words etched forever into the gift. "To the good times," Sam mumbled. He shook his head, still looking at the watch. "We were supposed to have a lot more good times."

Jerry was supposed to be there to convince him to tell Andy that he was afraid to fly. He was supposed to be there for the kick-ass bachelor party Sam would have thrown. He was supposed to be there so Sam could see the glow of happiness radiate off of him as he married the love of his life, Traci. He was supposed to be there so Sam could take all his money - again - at the next poker night. He was just supposed to be there.

He slid the watch back into his pocket as he remembered all the good times they had, from the moment they met in the academy to drinks at The Penny two weeks ago.

He didn't want to walk away from the grave, as if doing so meant it was really over. Sam knew standing there wouldn't bring Jerry back, wouldn't allow him to go back in time and do things differently, but there was something final about leaving. This was it, his last goodbye to his best friend. A week later and he still wasn't sure how to say goodbye.

Lost in his own thoughts, the silence of the cemetery was interrupted by the ringing of Sam's phone. He pulled the phone out of his pocket and saw Andy's name on the caller ID. Just as he had done several times over the last week, he ignored the call, letting it go to voicemail yet again. He couldn't talk to her. Not after what happened with Jerry. It was too much.

He couldn't watch the person he loved most die. He wouldn't survive a best friend's death _and_ the death of the woman he loved. So, he'd force himself _not_ to love her. It couldn't be that difficult, right? She probably already hated him after what he'd said and done the night of Jerry's funeral. He'd just keep pushing her away until he didn't love her anymore. Yup, that's what he was going to do.

Little did he know that wasn't possible.

The rain was coming down heavier now, pounding down on his jacket and soaking through his jeans. With a heavy sigh, he turned away from Jerry's grave and headed back to his truck.


	2. Just a drink

Thanks to everyone reading, reviewing, favoriting and following this so far! And thanks to those that have left me prompts. Please don't hesitate to leave prompts – I've gotten a bunch so far, but hope to keep this up for a while, so keep the prompts coming. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue.

* * *

**Just a drink**

Prompt: Andy was never offered the position on the taskforce and simply has to decide whether or not to meet Sam for drinks. (Story starts at the end of 3x13.)

Featuring: Sam & Andy

* * *

Andy stood in front of Sam in the hallway outside the locker rooms. Her eyes were glued to the floor as she worried her bottom lip and tried not to let the tears trapped behind her eyelids fall down her cheeks.

"Okay, look..." Sam was not giving up and waited several moments until her eyes met his again. "Can we just start with a drink? Just a drink?"

Her eyes found the floor again, alternating between a scuffed tile and his shoes. His eyes never moved from her face, looking for any sign, any indication that she was letting the wall she'd built up crumble. "Please. Andy, just give me a chance."

Her lips curved up briefly as her shoulders moved up and down in a non-committal answer.

"I'll be at The Penny," he said, praying she would meet him there. He stared at her a moment longer before walking toward the men's locker room to grab his things.

Without a glance toward Sam as he walked away, Andy headed off to find Traci. She needed to tell her friend how Sam had just pleaded with her. She needed Traci to tell her what to do. When she couldn't find her, Andy decided to just go home. She couldn't go to The Penny, at least not yet. And she needed some fresh air. She needed to process everything that happened with Sam, from the moment he'd said 'I love you' while she was holding the grenade to his pleading speech in the locker room.

She was confused. When Sam kept ignoring her week after week, unless it was absolutely necessary at work, she'd forced herself to acknowledge it was over between them. She didn't want to accept it at first, but she forced herself to start the five stages of grief. She was pretty sure she was past anger and in the bargaining stage…with acceptance still far away. But then he started caring; a comment here, a concerned look there. She'd tried to ignore it, figured he was trying to ease his guilt about how he broke up with her. But then there was his speech tonight, the way he pleaded with her to understand, to listen. She didn't know what to make of it all.

When she got home, she turned on a small lamp, leaving the condo mostly in darkness, and plopped down on the couch. She'd lied to Sam; she _did_ care whether or not those three words had been said in the heat of the moment. But when he had the opportunity to say it again, he didn't. Instead, he made some lame joke. And yes, she knew that he wouldn't even been able to make that joke if it wasn't for her forcing him to watch the show with her on numerous occasions, but it didn't make it any better.

Thinking back to the conversation they had in the back of his truck where they promised to fight for their relationship, Andy decided _she_ wasn't going to be the one to walk away. She wasn't going to be the one to stop fighting. Because the truth was, she _did_ care and it _wasn't_ too late. The reason he was able to break her heart was because she loved him so much, and that love hadn't disappeared when he drove off alone in his truck on that rainy night. So, she took a deep breath, grabbed her jacket and keys, and headed to The Penny.

Sam sat alone at the bar, rotating his empty glass between his fingers. Gail had vacated the stool next to him nearly an hour earlier, and he'd finally sucked it up and told Becca that Oliver wasn't coming. He had watched her sulk for a few minutes before attaching herself to some drunk guy playing pool. It was only 10pm, but the bar was already starting to empty. However, Sam didn't care if he'd only get an hour of sleep before needing to head to work tomorrow, he wasn't leaving his spot at the bar until Liam pushed him out the door to close up.

He'd stopped looking up every time the door opened because he couldn't take it anymore when someone who wasn't Andy walked through. He heard the door open again for the umpteenth time that night and thought nothing of it until he felt her warmth standing next to him. He didn't have to look up to know it was her, but he did, simply so he could look into her big brown eyes.

"Hey," she said quietly as she slid onto the stool next to him.

"I'm glad you came." He watched her peel her jacket off, took it from her and placed it on top of his on the stool on the other side of him. "I wasn't sure you would."

"_I_ wasn't sure I would," she said, before signaling Liam for a beer.

"Why did you?"

Andy shrugged her shoulders and took a sip of the beer Liam placed in front of her. "It was a pretty good speech," she finally said. With the exception of the Grey's Anatomy joke, he'd been pretty convincing. The corner of her mouth turned up as she thought again about him walking a dog she didn't even have.

"I meant it. Every. Single. Word." He turned on the stool, his knee brushing against her thigh, so he could look directly at her. He wasn't really sure where to start with all the thoughts running through his head, and ended up taking the easy way out. "We can go out tomorrow and buy a dog, if you want." He smiled to show how sincere he was, but Andy took it another way.

"You can't joke about everything, Sam, and hope that gets you out of a situation," she replied, fingers attacking the corner of the label on the beer bottle in frustration.

"I wasn't...When I get anxious, I joke. I'm sorry about earlier, but this thing about the dog, I'm not joking."

She pushed out a small laugh as she shook her head slightly. "You wouldn't even leave clothes at my place. We've been apart for _six_ weeks. And you want to go out tomorrow and buy a dog?" She couldn't understand what was going on in his head. She wanted things with her and Sam to work out, but fixing it by buying a dog after everything they'd been through was not the answer.

"If it'll show you how sincere I am, then yes. I'll do anything you want to make this right," he replied.

Andy swiveled on the stool so she was facing Sam, one knee nudged in between his legs. "Then talk to me. You want to make this..." She waved her hand between them. "...right, then talk. And I mean really talk. I know I wasn't perfect either, but a big wedge between us was that we didn't talk."

Sam nodded, realizing she was right. But Andy was on a roll and before Sam could reply, she continued. "Why couldn't you just _tell _me you wanted space after Jerry? I couldn't read your mind and until you snapped at me in the warehouse, I had no idea all you wanted was space."

"Andy, I was doing everything to show you I wanted space. Not calling you back, walking away when you asked if I was okay. I thought you were ignoring my request and that's why I went off."

"That's not telling me. And it wasn't my fault we were working together that day. Frank _told_ me to call you to have you meet Nick and I. Based on the brush off I got that morning, I surely wouldn't have asked for your help." Once the words came out of her mouth, she realized it came out snappier than she intended. "I'm sorry, I just...all you had to do was _tell_ me. I would've understood. I would've tried to back off and give you the space you needed."

"I'm not the only one who didn't talk about what they were feeling, Andy. Or have you forgotten the day your mother walked back into your life? Maybe if you talked about it, I would've better understood how you could forgive her so easily," he said.

"Fair enough. I'm not - I don't mean to put all the blame on you. There's enough to go around." Andy sighed and turned back to face the bar. "I...how do we do this?"

"We stop trying to be normal. Face it, we're not. We both have baggage, but that's what makes us _us_. We learn to deal with it," he replied confidently.

"We can never do things the easy way, can we?" She gave him a lopsided smile as she looked at him out of the corner of her eye.

"We're worth it. This..." he said, waving his hand between them. "...is worth the extra effort."

Andy swiveled around on her stool again so she was facing him and nodded. "So, what do we do now?"

"It's late, let me take you home." He could sit here talking with her for hours, but it was late, she'd had a long day, and they both had to work tomorrow. And if he'd admit it to himself, he didn't want to press his luck. They'd made some progress. She was giving him another chance and that's all he could ask for tonight.

Andy slid off the stool as Sam threw some bills on the bar and handed Andy her jacket. "Could we, uh, maybe stop somewhere to get something to eat? I never had dinner."

Sam smiled as he placed his hand at the small of her back to guide her out the door. "Yeah, we can do that."


	3. Almost a brother, Almost a husband

This one was a bit harder for me, as I don't see Traci and Sam talking a lot about their feelings (since he wouldn't even talk to Andy about them), but I think I found a happy middle between not saying anything and over-sharing. :) Thanks to everyone reading and reviewing. Please continue to let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue.

* * *

**Almost a brother, Almost a husband**

Prompt: Sam and Traci talking about how much Jerry loved them both.

Featuring: Sam and Traci

* * *

Sam headed to the locker room as soon as he reached the station, getting so far as to open his locker and unbuckle his belt before he realized he no longer needed to change into a uniform. He looked around, thankful no one had caught him, before hooking his badge to his belt and closing his locker.

He walked into parade and perched himself on one of the tables in the back moments before Frank took his place at the front of the room. At the end of the briefing Frank had one more announcement before releasing everyone. "And lastly, I'd like to congratulate one of our own on making detective - Sam Swarek." Frank's 'protect and serve' comment of the day was lost in the applause and congratulations for Sam. Not one to like the spotlight, he simply gave a small smile and mumbled a few 'thank you's.'

After parade, he met with Frank briefly and then walked into the detectives' office to find two empty desks for him to choose from. One way back in the corner under a flickering fluorescent light that no one could ever seem to fix, or Jerry's desk. He walked up to his friend's old desk and stood there staring at it. Traci, who sat at her desk facing Jerry's, looked up to see Sam standing there.

"He'd want you to have it," she said softly. She wasn't sure how much she could talk to Sam about Jerry. They'd known each other for three years, but never been very close. However, she probably knew him better than most of the rookies, simply because of her connection to Jerry and Andy, and Sam's connection to them.

Sam didn't move, but shifted his eyes over to Traci when she spoke.

"He'd be happy, knowing you're the one sitting there, Sam." She hoped he'd understand how fitting it was for _him_ to be the one taking over Jerry's desk.

"Yeah, okay," Sam finally. He pulled the chair out and sat down cautiously, as if the desk and chair were porcelain and could break under his touch. He opened the file Frank had given him earlier and tried to read up on his first case as detective, but he read the same sentence multiple times before realizing he couldn't focus. He pushed out a breath.

"It's tough." Traci's voice broke the silence once again and Sam looked over his computer at her. "I couldn't come back here right after...after he died. I couldn't sit here looking at his desk, looking at the empty chair that he'd never sit in again. But, it got better."

Sam simply nodded, trying to believe what she said was true and that it would become easier to sit where Jerry sat, work where Jerry worked, use the phone Jerry used. His eyes searched the desk, looking for any evidence still lingering that Jerry had been here, but Chris and Dov had done a good job cleaning out the desk. That's when Sam's eyes landed on the red blinking light on the phone indicating a voicemail. He picked up the receiver, but quickly realized he couldn't access the voicemail system.

"Uh, they must've...I can't...they forgot to reset his voicemail password," Sam said. He stumbled over his words, still finding it hard to talk about Jerry and the fact he was gone.

"Stella67," Traci replied, without missing a beat. When Sam gave her a curious look, she continued. "The password, it's Stella67."

Sam shook his head as a smile crept over his face. He should have known. "He loved that car."

"He did. Got rid it of it for Leo and me. I thought he'd regret it, but..." Traci began tapping her pen absentmindedly against the desk as she thought about the SUV he brought home, with a car seat for Leo already strapped in.

"He didn't, you know. I was with him when he traded the car in. He couldn't have been more excited to have a car you felt comfortable having Leo ride in. He'd do - He would have done anything for you," Sam said, putting the phone down, not concerned with the unchecked voicemail anymore.

"I loved him so much. I still love him even though he's not here," she said.

"I never saw him happier. In all the years I've known him...You made him happy Nash."

"He wanted to see you happy too. He'd hate..." Traci took a deep breath, wondering how Sam would take what she wanted to say. She decided the heck with it, she was going to say what she was thinking. "He'd hate to see what happened between you and Andy after he died, whether it was directly because of his death or not."

Sam looked across the desks at her with wide eyes, not believing the words that had come out of her mouth.

"Look, I don't want to butt in, but Andy's my best friend, so I know what happened. And Jerry was going to be my husband, so I think I have a right to speak for him. And he'd tell you, you were being an idiot." There, she'd said it. She'd wanted to say it for a while and something about being on even footing with him as a detective gave her the confidence.

"I...that was...well, okay." He struggled to find words to fire back at her because she was right, even if he hated to admit it. Jerry would've called him on his idiocy and forced him to talk to Andy sooner, before the day she was holding a grenade.

Traci went back to work, typing up a report on the computer, and Sam began reading the file in front of him. Several minutes passed before he looked across his desk again at Traci. "He couldn't wait to marry you, you know. Was ready to ask you two months earlier, but wanted to make it special and do it on your anniversary."

That brought tears to Traci's eyes as she didn't know that. "Sam...thanks. He never told me." She let out a sigh. "And thanks for talking about him. Everyone still treats the topic of Jerry like the plague around me."

Sam gave her a knowing smile. While Sarah hadn't died, after she was attacked their friends and classmates refused to utter her name around him for fear it would upset him.

"You and Oliver, you were like the brothers he never had. He loved you guys like family. Hope you know that," she said.

Sam nodded; Jerry and Oliver were like the brothers _he_ never had. "And _you_ were his family, even if it wasn't legal yet. I hope _you_ know that." Traci returned his smile.

With that, they returned to work, but a small weight had been lifted off of both Sam and Traci, knowing now that they had someone they could talk to about his best friend and her fiancé.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed! I should have another story up this weekend. :)


	4. Making changes

Two stories in one weekend; it's like an early Christmas present. :) Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favorites, please keep them coming. I love knowing what people think of my stories. Hope you enjoy this story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue.

* * *

**Making changes**

Prompt: Andy knows Ed Lane (from the tv show Flashpoint) and sees him as a mentor.

Featuring: Andy, Ed and a little bit of Sam

(I tried to write this fic so it would make sense to everyone, even if you haven't watched Flashpoint. It just adds to it, if you're familiar with who Ed is.)

P.S. This takes place post 3x13 and Andy was never asked to be part of the taskforce.

* * *

It had been three weeks since Andy showed up at The Penny to accept Sam's invitation for a drink. After several hours of conversation and a few drinks, they agreed to try again. Today, they were on different shifts, but Sam managed to catch Andy in the locker room before she headed to Parade.

"Hey," he said.

She stopped buttoning her uniform shirt so she could lean toward him as he approached for a quick kiss. "Hi. How was your shift?"

"Eh, you know, same old stupid criminals," he said, leaning against the locker next to hers. "Frank had an interesting proposition for me though." She looked over at him, urging him to continue as she finished getting dressed. "With Jerry gone and Callaghan focused on his taskforce, Frank's looking to fill a detective position."

Andy was proud that their boss would approach Sam for this promotion, but looked at him cautiously as she didn't know how he'd feel. "And? Are you going to take it?"

"Don't know," he said, shrugging his shoulders. "Becoming a detective was never really my thing, but Frank assured me I could be hands on and on the streets as much as possible. It does have some positives." He knew it would make things easier on their relationship if he wasn't in uniform anymore.

She closed her locker and leaned against it as she grabbed for Sam's arm, her fingers sliding down until they circled his wrist. "You don't have to do it for us," she said softly. "I mean, we'll be okay either way."

"It could make things easier for us."

"It could."

"We can talk later. Frank gave me a week to decide. I just, I wanted you to hear about the offer from me," he said.

Andy smiled knowing he didn't want her to hear the big news through the station's grapevine. A few months ago, she's not sure he would've had the same thought. She grabbed his jaw gently in her hand and turned his face so she could place a messy kiss on his cheek. "Gotta go or I'll be late for Parade. Love you."

Halfway through her shift, Andy was thinking back to her conversation with Sam. Even if he took the detective position, there was no guarantee it would help with the problem of their personal life affecting their work or of work affecting their relationship. And she didn't want Sam doing all the changing in their relationship. She stared out the window of the cruiser, wondering if there were any options available to her, and suddenly had a great idea.

The next free moment she had, Andy called someone she's always been able to trust to give her solid advice, especially when it came to her career, and they agreed to meet for lunch the next day.

* * *

A grin took over her face when she walked into the diner and saw him. "Uncle Eddie!" He got out of the booth he was sitting in as she walked over and gave her a big hug. He wasn't her uncle by blood, but she'd known him all her life. Ed Lane and Tommy McNally were best of friends in the academy and became uniform cops together at 15 Division before Tommy took the detective's exam and Ed began SRU training. When Claire left Tommy and Andy, Ed spent a lot more time with them, helping his friend out whenever he could. Andy had always looked up to him and, in addition to her dad, he was one of the reasons she became a cop.

"It's been a while kiddo. I'm glad you called," Ed said as they sat down. She rolled her eyes at his nickname for her; she'd forever be his 'kiddo,' no matter how old she was.

"I'm sorry. Life's been busy. How's little Izzy? She was nearly walking last time I saw her," she said, before taking a sip of water the waitress had already placed on the table.

"She passed the walking stage and went right to running," he laughed. "I saw your dad last week. He seems to be doing well." Ed knew very well the troubles Tommy had with alcohol over the years, but was glad to see Andy was able to finally convince him to get sober.

"He is," she said, nodding. "He's sticking to the program this time. He's happier than I've seen him in years. And Sophie and Clark, how are they?"

"Doing great. Clark's about to head off to college, which of course has Sophie freaking out," Ed replied.

"Only Sophie?" she smirked. If she knew her uncle, he was going to have a hard time adjusting to Clark being away at school.

"I plead the fifth," he said, hands raised in surrender. He was saved from further teasing when their waitress came to take their order.

When the waitress walked away, Andy decided it was time to let her uncle know why she wanted to meet him. "Uncle Eddie..." She played with the condensation on her glass of water before looking up at him. "I need some advice."

"Shoot, kiddo."

"I told you about the guy I've been seeing, right?" The last time she'd seen Ed and his family had been a few weeks after her suspension. Sophie had seen a glow radiating off of Andy and dragged info about her relationship with Sam out of her.

"The cop, right? Sam Swarek?" Give it to her uncle to not forget a name, even though they'd never met.

Andy nodded and briefly explained the tough time they had navigating their relationship with their job, and the fallout after Jerry died. Ed sat across from her silently listening to everything she had to say.

"We've talked about what we can do at work to make things easier personally, but never come to any simple answers," she told her uncle. "Sam's thinking about going out for detective and that would give us some distance at work, but I was thinking about a change of scenery for myself."

"You know you can't make this decision about your career based solely on the personal stuff," he cautioned.

"I know, and I wouldn't be. I mean, I know I don't want to always be a uniformed cop patrolling the streets. I'd just be making a move a little sooner than I might have planned," she explained. Unlike anyone else who had walked into her life, for Sam, she was willing to change her plans and make new plans _with _him.

"What type of transfer are you thinking about?" he asked. When he saw her bite her bottom lip and looked at him with a sheepish grin, he knew the answer. "You want to join SRU?"

She nodded. "If you think..."

"You'd be great at it, kiddo. There's a lot of training involved though. You wouldn't step right into the field," he said.

Andy nodded. She knew there'd be additional training for any of the options she'd considered. "I know."

"Your dad know about this? I always thought he'd convince you to become a detective," Ed said, letting out a chuckle.

"Not yet; it's kind of a recent development. He'd love for me to become a detective, but when I joined the academy I told him that might not be in the cards for me, that I might not follow in his footsteps," she replied.

"Well, I think you'd be a great candidate for SRU. Your ability to negotiate with suspects in tough situations can be a real asset to a team. And I know a couple teams have a few open spots they're trying to fill," Ed told her. His mind was already working out who to call to help put her at the top of the candidate list, and decided first he'd get some recommendations for Andy from Team One. That would almost make her a shoo-in to get one of the open positions.

They paused their conversation when the waitress brought their food.

"Hey, if you're really serious, then come shadow me for a day. See what we do firsthand. The team would love to see you again, kiddo," Ed said before biting into his burger.

"Thanks Uncle Eddie. I might take you up on that."

She felt better about things. She still didn't know what she was going to do, but now she felt like she had options. Before she did anything, she was going to talk to Sam. He came to her about becoming a detective and she wasn't going to hide the fact she was considering transferring to SRU. Then, they could make these decisions together.


	5. A Boy Named Christian

I love Chris and have wanted to write about him for a while, but never found the right inspiration, so I really loved getting this prompt. I'm sorry it's fairly short, but I didn't want to add to it just to add to it; it felt right as is. I promise to post the next story really quickly to make up for it. :) As always, please leave a review and let me know what you think!

* * *

**A Boy Named Christian**

Prompt: Chris' feelings about being a father after Denise surprises him with Christian.

Featuring: Chris

Takes place at the end of 3x12.

* * *

He turned the knob and nudged the door to his bedroom open a few inches, careful not to wake those sleeping in his bed. Denise was on one side of the bed, pillows lined the other and Christian's tiny body lay in the middle. Chris watched the rise and fall of his son's chest - _his son_, what a foreign concept until hours ago.

He couldn't believe he was a father. Or that Denise kept it from him for so long. He'd spent the last two hours simply watching his son and trying to catch up on 2.5 years of seeing him laugh and play. He took in every feature; his brown hair, brown eyes, tiny nose and mouth, his little fingers moving quickly as they played a video game. Christian had looked up occasionally and Chris figured he was probably wondering who this strange man was. He didn't know how to explain to his son why his father hadn't been around for the last 2.5 years. It most definitely hadn't been by choice.

He closed the bedroom door softly before heading to the living room. He sat down on the couch heavily, a pillow and blanket stacked up next to him.

What was he going to do? Denise had made it clear she wanted to live in Timmins and have nothing to do with Toronto, but this was where his life was. However, he realized his life now included Christian and that changed everything. He'd do whatever he needed to do to be with his son. If he couldn't convince Denise to stay in Toronto, then he would move to Timmins. If keeping Christian in his life meant transferring to the small-town Timmins Police Department or even ending his career as a cop, that's what he would do. He grew up without a father and he wasn't going to let that happen to his son.

He was going to be there for everything from this point forward. He was going to teach him his ABC's and how to ride a bike. He'd take him to the park, and show him how to play basketball and football and hockey. He'd buy him a dog he could grow up with. He'd spoil him with all his love.

But he wondered if he really knew how to be a dad? Growing up he'd imagined what a perfect dad was like, but it didn't replace actually having one to model himself after. He wanted to be the best dad ever, but he didn't even know what that meant. He thought about the type of dad Oliver was to his kids; maybe that's the model of a father to follow. No matter what, he was going to love this child with his whole heart, his whole being. This child was part of him and maybe the best thing he'd ever done in his life.

Chris continued to ponder what being a dad meant and was still sitting there when Dov came home. Without a word, Dov grabbed two beers from the fridge, offered one to Chris and plopped down on the couch. Dov saw the bedding in between them and didn't have to ask if Denise was still around, so he moved onto the next question. "What are you going to do?"

Chris took a swig of beer before looking over at his friend. "He's my son. He's my responsibility."

They drank in silence for a few minutes. "You okay with all of this?" Dov finally asked.

"I...I don't know. I never dreamed of having a son this way. I thought I'd be married. I thought I'd be there for the birth of my first child. I thought..." Chris sighed heavily. "I thought a lot of things."

Dov got up and walked around the back of the couch, stopping to pat his friend on the shoulder. "You know I'm here for you, right? Anything you need, I'm here, we're all here." Not waiting for a response, he continued walking to his bedroom, leaving Chris alone with his thoughts.


	6. Finding Sam

I promised the next story would be out quickly! :) Thanks for reading and reviewing these mini stories! This wasn't directly a prompt, but the idea was created after a conversation with a reviewer, so I'm making it a prompt. Don't forget to let me know what you think with a review - who knows, even if you don't have a prompt to request, your review might spark a story. :)

* * *

**Finding Sam**

Prompt: Andy and Sam start their relationship the normal way, not while he's undercover.

Takes place at the end of 2x10.

Featuring: Sam & Andy

* * *

It had been a long, tough day, and when Sam got home all he wanted was a long hot shower. As the water pounded his body, he didn't hear his phone ringing from the other room. When he finally got out and threw some clothes on, Sam noticed he had two voicemails. He dialed into his voicemail and sighed when he heard Boyd's voice come through the phone. He was pressing Sam for an answer about going undercover, saying something about the timetable being moved up and that he needed an answer tonight. Sam deleted the message, still unsure what his answer was going to be. It was true he loved undercover work, but he wondered if there was now something - or someone - he cared more about.

Moving along to the next message, he smiled hearing Andy's voice. An amused grin quickly took over his face as she talked about not wanting to save the good candy for later. After their near kiss next to the ambulance, he wondered if she felt the same thing he was feeling. But as usual, he'd been afraid to say anything, so even when they'd headed back to the station together, their only talk was focused on the case. He saved the message and was about to hit speed dial 3 when there was a knock at his door.

On his way to the door, he wondered if Boyd had given up on his phone calls and came to Sam in person, but as he swung the door open a much nicer surprise greeted him. She was shifting from foot to foot nervously and biting her bottom lip.

"Hey," he said, and motioned for her to come in.

"Sorry to just barge in," Andy said after he shut the door. "I just, I needed to - "

"I got your message," he said, interrupting her, with a grin so big his dimples were on full display.

"Oh, yeah, um..." She could feel the blush creep over her cheeks as she stumbled over her words. It was much easier to leave a voicemail telling him he was the good candy than it was to face him and say the same thing. "I needed to see you. I know you only have two weeks, but I don't care. We...I..." Suddenly, it occurred to her she had no idea if Sam felt the same way. Their almost kiss today made her think he did, but she was the one who left the rambling voicemail pouring her heart out. She had no idea how he felt.

Sam instantly saw a change from the bubbly person who arrived on his doorstep to the insecure person standing in front of him now. "McNally, I'm glad you're here. Let me take your coat." She shrugged out of her coat, trying to force herself to relax. "Want something to drink?" he asked. When she nodded, he pointed to the couch. "Go sit. I'll grab us a couple beers."

She sat on the couch trying to calm her heart that was nearly pounding out of her chest. While she waited for Sam, she took in her surroundings. It wasn't a typical bachelor pad and didn't remind her anything of Chris and Dov's place. Sam's was comforting and homey. She loved it.

Sam walked into the living room, sitting next to Andy as he handed her a beer. "I know this doesn't compare to champagne, but..." he smirked.

Andy laughed as he referenced her voicemail again. "It was Leslie, she had this champagne...it's a long story."

"If it convinced you to come here, I have time," he said.

Her eyes were cast down in her lap where her fingers fidgeted with the bottle she held. "Leslie, the girl we saved...she was saving this bottle of champagne for the day she finished writing her songs, but...But she kept putting it off and the bottle sat in her kitchen." She brought her eyes up to meet Sam's. "And then she died, never having the champagne."

Andy took a sip of her beer and waited for Sam to respond. It all made sense to him now, but the story also made Sam realize how close he came to losing Andy today as the car went up in flames. "I'm sorry I wasn't there, you know, when the car caught fire," he said.

That wasn't exactly the response she was hoping for, but she shook her head to ease his mind. "It's okay, Sam. I was fine. You were rescuing that little boy."

"I know, but...When I couldn't find you right away, my heart nearly stopped at the thought that something happened to you." Sam put his beer down on the coffee table before his eyes met Andy's again. "And when I found you, it just wasn't the right time or place for..." His word trailed off, but all he could think about was their near kiss.

"For what?" she asked quietly.

Sam reached out to cup her cheek with his hand as his face inched closer to hers. He watched her eyes close, and their lips were nearly touching when a loud knock at the door jolted them away from each other. Andy opened her eyes and let out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding from the moment his hand had touched her skin. Sam cursed under his breath as whoever was at the door knocked again.

"I should...I should go see who that is." _And kill them_, Sam thought silently.

This time the sight that greeted him when he opened the door was an unhappy looking Boyd. "Why don't you answer your phone?" he asked gruffly, pushing his way inside the apartment without an invitation.

"I've been busy," Sam replied curtly, and shut the door.

It was then that Boyd's eyes glanced into the living room and he saw Andy looking back at them from the couch. "I can see that," he sneered.

"What do you want Boyd?" Sam demanded, while stepping in Boyd's line of sight to force him to look at him and not Andy.

"Get your stuff, we have to leave now. The op's been pushed up," Boyd said, refocusing on why he was here.

"I never accepted your offer." Sam crossed his arms over his chest and resisted the urge to look behind him to see Andy's reaction.

"It was never a question, Sammy. We both know you're going to take it. You live for this stuff," he replied, getting impatient.

Sam looked him in the eye and couldn't believe his arrogance. Yes, he'd considered Boyd's offer, but it was never a sure thing that he'd take it. His thoughts about undercover work had changed for some reason - no, not just _some_reason; they changed because of Andy. Because now that she wasn't with Luke, he wanted to see what might happen between them. And now he knew for sure there was a chance of something.

"No," was the only word that left Sam's mouth. He didn't want to, or need to, explain himself to Boyd.

"What?! Sammy, you know the uniform is a straitjacket for you. You live for undercover. You need it. Don't throw it away for some rookie," he yelled, nodding his head toward Andy as the last words left his mouth.

"I said no Boyd." Sam gritted his teeth, hoping Boyd wasn't in the mood to push his buttons. If he called Andy _some rookie_again in that tone of voice, Sam was pretty sure his fist would connect with the detective's face.

"Sammy, you can't do this to me. I have no one else I can put under so quickly," Boyd pleaded.

"You shouldn't have assumed I'd say yes. I told you this morning I wasn't sure about it. Now..." Sam moved toward the door, placing a hand on the knob. "I think it's time you go."

With a look of astonishment and anger, Boyd glanced back and forth between Sam and Andy before shaking his head and moving toward the now open door.

After closing the door behind Boyd, Sam moved back toward the couch and Andy stood up to meet him halfway. "Sam, you love undercover work. Why would you turn Boyd down?"

"I have something to stay for now," he replied.

"You don't have to do this. I'll wait."

"Maybe _I_ don't want to wait."

Andy smiled and their faces slowly moved closer until their lips were as close as they could get without touching. Her heart started pounding in her chest as she felt his breath on her skin and she waited the few moments that felt like an eternity, before his lips connected with hers. It was gentle, soft lips meeting soft lips, while the long awaited connection sent electrifying currents through both of them.

His hands didn't know where to go, resting briefly on her waist before traveling up her sides and around her back before finally coming to rest framing the sides of her face as they deepened the kiss. Her hands had more control, knowing they wanted to feel the strong muscles in his chest just as they had the night of the blackout. They slid up and down his chest, wishing it was the feel of his skin under her fingertips, but settling for the cotton t-shirt covering his body.

When the need for air finally became too much, they broke apart, but still held each other close.

"I'm glad you're not going," Andy said sheepishly.

"Me too." He closed the distance again to place another kiss on her lips. Before either of them could deepen the kiss, he pulled away. "You hungry?"

Andy nodded. "Starving."

"I'll make us something to eat," he said, turning toward the kitchen. She managed to grab his hand before he walked away and held it as she followed him into the other room. At his insistence that she sit and relax, she pushed herself up onto the counter and watched him as he moved around the kitchen, pulling a homemade frozen lasagna – something he'd cooked a couple weeks earlier – from the freezer and placing it in the oven.

Once dinner was cooking and the table was set, Sam walked over to Andy, placing himself between her legs as he stood as close to her as he could get. When he remained silent, just staring at her, Andy's allergy to silence got the best of her. "So, what do we...how do we..."

"Overthinking things, McNally?" he questioned, smirking. As she turned three shades of red, he brushed a hand up and down the outside of her leg, not needing to fight the urge to touch her anymore.

"No," she mumbled.

He knew she was worried about how they start whatever this was between them and how they transition from being just friends. "Hey...Andy." He waited until she looked him in the eye. "What would you say to me taking you out to dinner tomorrow night?"

"I'd like that. I'd like that a lot," she said with a grin.

"Okay then. It's a date," he said, smiling back.

"Our _first_ date." She wrapped her fingers around his hand that was planted on the counter next to her. "I like the sound of that."

They chatted easily through dinner, the weight of their almost kiss earlier in the day gone now that they had kissed and knew they were both on the same page. She helped him clean up after they ate and was sad when all the dishes were washed, dried and put away, as she didn't want the night to end. She was just so happy spending time with Sam.

As they walked out of the kitchen, Sam knew it was getting late and he should drive Andy back to Traci's, but deep down he didn't want to. Nonetheless, he was going to be a gentleman and fight every urge he had to drag her to his bedroom, leaving a trail of clothes behind them. "Let me take you home," he offered.

Andy had a mischievous look on her face and began slowly backing up in the direction of his bedroom. "No."

"Andy..." He meant it to come out as a warning - a warning that he only had so much restraint, especially when it came to her, and he was trying to be a gentleman - but his voice was husky and wavered so it came out as more of a plea.

An amused grin took over her face as she unbuttoned the bottom two buttons of her blouse. "Ask me to stay, Sam." Her hands hovered over the last button that was holding her shirt closed.

His feet kept him planted in the same position for only a moment longer before he was taking two strides toward her. He wrapped a hand around the back of her neck, tilting her head so she was looking up at him. "Stay," he whispered.

"Okay."


	7. Uncle Sammy

I loved writing this one. The prompts I'm getting are fabulous – thank you to everyone who has given me a prompt so far! Also thank you again for all the reviews, favorites and follows. Let me know what you think about this latest story with a review. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue.

* * *

**Uncle Sammy**

Prompt: Sam meeting Noelle and Frank's baby for the first time.

Featuring: Sam and Olivia (the baby)

(Takes place roughly about a few weeks after Jerry's funeral.)

* * *

Noelle burst through the doors of the station on a mission, with baby Olivia in tow. There were few people in the squad room so she immediately saw Sam, who was sitting at his desk finishing paperwork after a long day, and made a beeline for him. When he looked up and saw her, he smiled. "Noelle, what are you - "

"Can you watch her for minute?" She asked, putting the baby carrier on his desk before waiting for a response. "Thanks, Sam. I have to have _a word_with Frank." She knew that Sam had never officially met her daughter, but he was one of her closest friends so she trusted him with her.

"Uh, Noelle...uh, wait..." His words were pointless as Noelle stormed up the steps to Frank's office. Before the door to the office could close, he heard Noelle screaming something about a mother-in-law and unexpected visit. He laughed and looked over at the baby girl sitting on his desk. "Mommy's not too happy with daddy right now, is she?" Olivia giggled and cooed like she could understand Sam.

He rubbed his finger against the back of her hand before she quickly wrapped her fingers around it. Sam had seen Olivia from a distance at The Penny after Jerry's funeral and the first time Noelle brought her to the station. But he'd been in such a sour mood then, he wouldn't allow himself to ooh and ahh over a baby. But, damn, she was adorable. "Hi Olivia. I'm your Uncle Sammy," he said, watching her tug his finger around in her tiny hand.

With his free hand, he gently caressed the top of her head, the fuzz of her hair tickling his fingers. She smiled and her tiny brown eyes seemed to be trying to take in everything she could see.

Soon Olivia started getting antsy, shifting around the baby carrier. She let go of Sam's finger and rubbed her eyes. Her cooing started to sound more like a storm was brewing and Sam looked up to Frank's office and saw Noelle pacing the room. That conversation wasn't going to be over anytime soon. He'd spent enough time with Oliver's kids to recognize the look on Olivia's face. Screams that could wake the dead were nearly at her lips.

He quickly stood up and unbuckled her from the carrier and slid his arms underneath her. Gently, with one hand firmly along her back and the other cradled behind her neck, he picked her up and rested her on his chest, thankful he'd removed his vest earlier. "Shhh, shhh, mommy will be back soon," he whispered.

Seeming to understand, Olivia got comfortable, pushing her little face into Sam's neck. She was back to making cooing noises and Sam could feel her breath on his skin. He rubbed a soothing hand up and down her back as her fingers found the collar of his shirt and pulled at it as only a baby can do.

His eyes stared at the little person now attached to him. "You know, you have a great mom and dad, but..." He looked around, wondering if anyone was going to catch him pretty much talking to himself. Finding the coast clear, he continued. "You were born into a huge family. You've got a lot of aunts and uncles around here ready to keep you safe." It was true. They took care of their own like this big extended family. He'd do anything for his 'brothers' and 'sisters,' as well as their families – and this little bundle of joy was the family's latest addition.

It was the shuffling behind him that caused him to stop talking and turn around. "Now if this wasn't a picture to savor," Noelle said, grinning as she took out her phone. Sam rolled his eyes, but there wasn't much he could do with his hands full. "At least don't look like you're being tortured, Sam," she said as she aimed her phone to take a photo. He glared at her for a moment before letting his lips curve into a small smile.

"How's my little girl?" Noelle asked once she put her phone away.

"A little angel," he said, his hand rubbing circles on Olivia's back now.

"Thanks Sam. Sorry to drop her on you like that. It's just – "

Sam held up a hand to stop Noelle. He didn't need any explanations. "It's okay Noelle. She's adorable and I never had a proper chance to say hello before."

"Well, I should get her home. It's almost bedtime for her," she said, reaching out to take her daughter from Sam's hands.

Sam watched Noelle pack Olivia back into her carrier and walk out of the station, and as he got back to work, he missed the warm little body that had been cuddling on his chest just mere minutes earlier. He wondered if his own little angel would ever be in the cards for him.

* * *

A/N: The next couple prompt stories might come slow because a great Christmas story popped into my head that I'm working on right now. But I'm still working on the prompts and I WILL get to every single one given to me. :)


	8. Stealthy Rendezvous

I apologize for the long delay in updates, but I got caught up with my Christmas story and then Christmas itself. But finally I have a new update and another one coming very soon. :) Thanks to everyone reading, reviewing, favoriting and following this series of stories. Please leave me a review to let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue.

* * *

**Stealthy Rendezvous**

Prompt: Sam and Andy get caught or almost caught making out at work.

Featuring: Sam & Andy

* * *

Andy pushed Sam up against the wall, moaning into his mouth as his hands traveled around her body. She wrapped her arms around his neck, still kissing him until the need for air became too strong. "We really need to get back on the same shifts," she said through panted breaths.

It had been three weeks since they'd been on the same schedule and, with the exception of two days they'd both had off, they'd only been able to steal brief moments here and there with each other. Today, their moment found them in one of the station's storage rooms.

Sam's hands slid underneath her tank top, the heat of his hands electrifying her skin as they moved across her back. "I'll talk...to Frank...about that," he said in between the kisses he placed along her jaw. He felt her chest shake as a giggle escaped her lips.

"Mmmhmm, that'll go well." Her head fell back as she felt Sam's tongue found the sensitive spot where her neck and collarbone connected. "He'll be totally fine with re-arranging schedules just so we can have sex."

He flipped them so she was pressed into the wall. "You really want to be talking about our boss right now?" He quirked his lips, giving her an amused expression. She shook her head. "That's what I thought," he said before crushing his lips against hers again.

She found the hem of his t-shirt and slid her hands underneath to let her palms run up and down his chest, her nails scratching against his skin slightly. She began kissing down his neck, letting her words get muffled into his skin between kisses. "Maybe, if we offer to babysit Olivia, Frank will make sure to get us back on the same shifts."

Sam knew it was actually a good idea; one they'd have to talk about some other time. Right now, he knew they were on borrowed time - any one of their coworkers could walk in at any moment - so he quickly slid her top up, pulling it over her head when she raised her arms, and tossed it on the floor. Cluing into the fact they needed to move this along, Andy quickly unbuckled his belt and moved onto the buttons of his jeans.

She was preoccupied, her fingers struggling with the buttons, when Sam's hand suddenly covered her mouth and she felt him press her against the wall even tighter. His head was tilted toward the door on the other side of the room and his suspicions were confirmed when the door slammed shut and two voices could be heard.

Andy's eyes went wide before looking down to where her tank top lay on the floor. Sam removed his hand from her mouth and motioned for her to be quiet, not that she needed the instruction.

Sam pulled her down with him into a crouching position so they were more hidden by the shelves and boxes piled on them. He wrapped an arm around her to hold to her close and hoped their fellow officers didn't need anything on this side of the room.

Andy reached out to grab her top, but her elbow bumped a box causing the shelf it was on to rattle. She froze and they both held their breath, hoping the others in the room didn't hear anything.

"Hello?" They heard a voice call out. "Anyone in here?"

Andy was sure they could hear her heart beating as she felt like it was going to pop out of her chest, but silence engulfed the room. Soon, they heard the rustling of boxes, and the opening and closing of the storage room door. They cautiously stood up. "Ohmygod, Sam. That was close," she said, pulling her tank top over her head.

Sam buttoned up his jeans and buckled his belt. "We should probably continue this later," he said, before placing a kiss on her lips.

Andy wrapped her arms around his neck, reluctantly nodding in agreement. "Mmm, probably."

She started to pull away, but Sam's hands on her hips pulled her back against him. "We should wait, make sure they're not outside the door," he said, smirking. That wasn't the _only_ reason he didn't want to leave yet.

"Definitely, we should wait." She smiled and wasn't about to protest spending a few more minutes with Sam's arms wrapped around her.

He leaned down, bringing his lips to hers. After another 10 minutes of making out, Sam reluctantly released his hold on her, knowing she had to go home and he had to get his shift started.

"Come by after shift?" she asked as they walked toward the door, his hand warming the small of her back.

"It'll be late."

"I know. I don't want to sleep alone tonight."

"Ok. I'll text you when I leave here."

She gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Just let yourself in."

She opened the door and snuck out of the storage room, thankful to find an empty hallway. Just as she reached turned the corner, she heard the door open and knew Sam was making his stealthy exit. She smiled and quickly decided a nap would be in order as soon as she got home, as there would _not_ be much sleep happening later.


	9. Tears of a Child

Two stories in one weekend - I'm on a roll! :) Hoping to get at least one more out before my vacations ends in a few days. Enjoy! And let me know what you think with a review. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue.

* * *

**Tears of a Child**

Prompt: Traci talking to Leo about Jerry's death

Featuring: Traci and Leo

* * *

Traci pulled up to her apartment and realized she couldn't remember any part of her drive home. She'd been on autopilot. Maybe she should've taken Andy or Chris up on their offers to drive her home once they'd finally left the hospital and returned to the station. But she had needed the time alone to think. When she walked through her front door, she was going to have to tell her son that the man he'd come to love like a father was gone. She didn't know how to do that when it hadn't fully sunk in for her yet.

It was late, but Traci had called her mom earlier to tell her what happened and ask her to keep Leo up until she got home. It would be well past his bedtime, but she was prepared to keep him home from school tomorrow, if necessary. This was more important.

She walked into her apartment and placed her purse and keys on a table near the door before shrugging out of her coat.

Her mother watched silently from across the room until Traci finally looked over at her with tear-streaked cheeks and red eyes tried from crying. "How are - "

"I can't," she interrupted, knowing her mom was going to ask how she was doing. "I can't think about what I feel until I get through this with him."

Her mother nodded in understanding. "He's in his bedroom. I told him to read quietly until you got home, that you wanted to tuck him in tonight."

Traci took a deep breath and headed toward Leo's room. She stood quietly in the doorway for a moment, watching him flip through the pages of his book with a smile on his face. She hated that she was going to take that smile away in a few moments.

"Hey buddy," she said, stepping into the room.

"Momma!" He tossed the book aside to wrap his little arms around Traci's neck.

She sat down on the bed and pulled Leo onto her lap, hugging him tight. "Gramma let me stay up!" he said excitedly.

"I know, honey." Traci swallowed the lump in her throat. "I've got something to tell you. You have to have your listening ears on, okay?"

Leo nodded and Traci kissed his forehead as she continued to figure out how she was going to break the news.

"You know how much Jerry loves you right?" When Leo grinned and nodded his head animatedly, her heart broke a little more, but she tried to keep her emotions together. "Today Jerry was trying to find someone who did some very bad things and...When he found the bad guy, something went wrong."

"Did Jerry get a boo-boo? He can use one of my Superman Band-Aids. They're special, but I'll share with him," he said.

Traci choked back a sob and ran her fingers through her son's hair. "Honey, he would love that, but he...he was hurt real bad and had to go to the hospital. He..." She couldn't hold the tears back anymore and they slowly started streaming down her cheeks. "Honey, Jerry went up to heaven."

"But he's supposed to take me to the movies this weekend." Leo looked up at his mom with sad eyes, but she could tell what she'd said hadn't fully sunk in yet.

"I know honey. He wanted to take you so bad."

"He promised!"

Traci hugged her son tighter against her chest and rubbed a hand up and down his back. "Leo, you remember what it means when someone goes to heaven, right?" She found she couldn't let the words 'die' or 'dead' form on her lips. Maybe it was part of her denial that Jerry was truly gone, but she couldn't say those words.

Thankfully, Leo nodded. "It's like grampa, he went up to heaven when he died," he said, sniffling. "Jerry's with grampa now?"

"Yes, honey. Jerry's up in heaven with grandpa." Traci felt the tears from Leo's cheeks soak through her shirt and she silently rocked him back and forth, hoping to sooth them both. After several minutes, Traci grabbed a tissue and wiped the tears from her son's face.

"You always remember how much Jerry loved you, Leo. Don't ever forget that, okay? He loved you so much."

"I don't want him to leave," Leo said, sniffling.

"I know. I know. I don't want him to leave either. But you have me and daddy and grandma. And Jerry, he'll...Jerry will be watching over you from heaven." She tried to force a small smile on her face to comfort her son.

"Is the bad guy gonna hurt you?" Traci realized she should have been prepared for this question, but she hadn't given it a thought. She'd always been cautious with Leo, not telling him too much about her job, but she never lied to him about how dangerous it could be sometimes.

"No, the bad guy isn't going to hurt anyone else. He's in jail. He'll be there a long, long time," she replied.

"Okay," he said, satisfied with her answer.

Traci moved Leo from her lap so he could lie down in his bed and she stood up so she could tuck his blankets all around him. "It's okay to be sad about Jerry. Mommy is sad too. But if you want to talk about him, you let me know, okay?"

Leo nodded. "I love you, mommy."

She had to swallow back more tears before she was able to speak. "I love you too, honey." She kissed her son's forehead.

"Mommy?"

"Yeah, sweetie?"

"Will you stay till I fall asleep?" Leo asked.

"Of course." She turned the light off and laid down on her side next to her son, propping her head on her hand so she could look down on him. She rubbed her other hand up and down his arm. "Now, go to sleep."

Leo yawned and closed his eyes. "And Jerry'll watch over us while we sleep?"

"You bet he will," she replied, as tears rolled down her cheeks. She laid her head down next to Leo's and stared up at the ceiling. If he was watching down on them, she only wished she could look up and see his face again.


	10. Always Daddy's Little Girl

Happy New Year! I actually got two different prompts for this same idea, but found it a bit difficult since we haven't seen a lot of the Andy/Tommy relationship. But I still tried to stay in character for both of them. :) Don't forget leave me one of those wonderful little reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue.

* * *

**Always Daddy's Little Girl**

Prompt: Andy telling her dad about her relationship with Sam

Featuring: Andy and Tommy

* * *

Two days after Andy returned from her suspension, Sam dropped her off at her father's apartment after shift. He waited until Tommy answered the door before driving away and the senior McNally didn't miss seeing the truck pull away from the curb. "Hi honey," he said, wrapping his arms around her.

"Dad...it's so good to see you," she replied, hugging him tightly. She'd talked to him while she was in Temagami, but she missed seeing him so much.

"Who was that?" he asked, eyes glancing toward the street as he closed the door.

"Sam...uh, Swarek. Sam Swarek. He gave me a ride so I didn't have to walk from the station," she explained awkwardly.

"Nice guy. Come on, dinner's almost ready," he said, walking toward the kitchen.

Andy pressed her lips together tightly to prevent herself from grinning at her dad's 'nice guy' comment as she followed him down the hall. "Mmm, smells great, dad."

"Made my favorite casserole you love so much," he said, opening the oven to check on it.

Andy began setting the table as her dad put the final touches on dinner. "I brought some stuff back from Temagami for you, but it's still all packed in my suitcase. I promise to bring it over soon," she said. She was embarrassed to say that she hadn't even opened her suitcase since being back. But between being back at work and spending all her free time with Sam - making up for lost time - she hadn't given much thought to unpacking.

"I don't need anything but you sweetie," Tommy said, leaning over to her and placing a kiss on her temple. "How was it? Have fun?"

"It was nice. But I missed you and my friends," she said. As they sat down to start eating, Andy began telling her father about everything she did in Temagami, which included many of the same things they'd done together when she was a child and they visited the camp grounds.

"Sounds like you kept yourself busy. Kept you from getting bored sitting around your condo," he said, smiling. He knew what it was like to be suspended, having crossed the line once himself, which forced him off the job for a month. You just didn't know what to do with yourself or how to spend the days when nearly everyone you knew was busy at work.

When she'd finished telling stories about Temagami, Andy realized the conversation was a good segue into telling her dad about Sam. She knew he'd hear about their relationship eventually through his cop friends, but she wanted him to hear it from her especially since it was what caused her suspension. "Hey, dad, I never told you one of the main reasons I had to get out of Toronto. It wasn't just to keep from going stir crazy during my suspension," she said, pushing food around her plate nervously.

Tommy watched his daughter's nervous ticks and was intrigued about what she was about to tell him. He had some suspicions, based on why she'd been suspended - or at least based on how she told him she'd seen Sam twice during his undercover operation. He remained quiet, waiting for her to continue.

"I had to distance myself from Sam...because...it was more than just friends catching up when I ran into him undercover, and..." God, she was horrible at this. She was rambling on, coming close to the line of oversharing with her dad, when all she wanted to do was point out that her and Sam were together. "What I'm trying to say is that...uh, Sam and I are dating, and uh, it started when he was undercover, and that's why we were suspended." She stuck a forkful of food in her mouth to prevent herself from further embarrassment.

Tommy chuckled. "I was pretty sure two great cops wouldn't have risked their careers simply for friendship."

"You knew?"

"I had a suspicion. Sam's a good guy." Tommy continued eating and Andy stared at him dumbfounded. She was sure he'd come up with some reason she shouldn't date Sam. Not that she wanted him to think it was a bad idea, but this was her father. He protected his little girl her entire life, arguing that nearly every boyfriend she had wasn't worthy of her.

"He okay with you leaving town for three months?" His question pulled Andy back from her thoughts.

She scrunched up her nose, knowing he was far from pleased with it. "Let's just say, he wasn't real happy, but he still picked me up at the airport."

Tommy liked Sam and he couldn't fault any guy who protected his daughter nearly as much as he did. He'd heard the stories over the last couple of years from Andy about all the times Sam was there for her. And he'd never be able to show his appreciation for what Sam did when it looked he killed that criminal Kaliciak. Not for what Sam did for him, but how he fought to find the real killer to protect Andy and her career. "We should go out to dinner sometime, the three of us," Tommy suggested.

"Um, yeah, sure, okay." Andy still wasn't over her shock at how nonchalantly her dad was taking the news. Even when she'd told him about dating Luke, he'd questioned if the detective was good enough for her.

"You seem surprised," Tommy said, looking across the table at his daughter.

"Um, well, kind of. I mean, no twenty questions? No 'you're too good for him.' What have you done with my dad?" she asked, laughing.

"Swarek's a good guy. Didn't work with him too much when he joined the force, but he always had a good reputation. And I can see he cares for you," Tommy explained.

"He does," she agreed, smiling. "He really does."

"And are you happy?"

She nodded. "Very."

"Then that's all that matters."

The phone rang and Tommy got up to answer it, so Andy took the opportunity to text Sam, who knew she was going to tell her dad about them. _Dad approves :)_

It only took a moment for his response. _**Don't need to worry about being shot at when I pick you up then? ;)**_

_It's safe. :) And he wants to take us to dinner sometime._

Tommy watched as his daughter's face lit up as she laughed, obviously getting a message from Sam, and a grin took over his face. If Sam made his little girl happy, then Tommy was happy.


	11. It's Not Over

Hope everyone's had a good start to 2013 so far! This story is kind of a re-write of the end of 3x10, so you'll see from lines from the show. Not sure why I didn't think of this idea sooner, so thanks to the person who gave me the prompt! And, as always, let me know what you think in a review. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue.

* * *

**It's Not Over**

Prompt: Sam doesn't end his relationship with Andy at the end of 3x10.

Featuring: Sam & Andy

* * *

Andy saw Sam walk out of The Penny and wanted to make sure he was okay. They'd had a rough day working a case, but she knew it was Jerry's death that was really eating at him, especially after Traci read Jerry's wedding speech. She grabbed her jacket and followed him out the door.

"Hey, you were right," she called out to him, making him turn toward her. "The guy was playing me."

"Sorry." He had hoped to escape the bar without anyone noticing. Being around everyone, his friends included, was too much for him tonight. Jerry telling him, through the wedding speech he had already written, that he always knew Sam would have his back was more than he could handle today. He just wanted to go home. Alone. With a bottle of scotch.

Andy stopped several feet in front of him. "You know, for the record, I would do it again, cause if there's even a small chance that he was telling the truth..." The rain fell around them, cascading down their jackets, but both were oblivious, focused on each other.

"I know. You were right. It's our job," he conceded.

"Just like my job was to call you today. Frank told me to have you meet us at the hospital. I wasn't trying to 'suck you into my day,'" she said, throwing his words from earlier back at him.

"I know. I know," he raised his hands in surrender. He'd been frustrated and took it out on Andy.

"Look, I know you're grieving...and I know we all grieve in our own way, but don't take this out on me," she said, her voice starting to crack and emotion filling her eyes. Her heart couldn't take it if Sam continued to push her away like he had since Jerry's death.

"I...I did take it out on you. I'm sorry," he said sincerely.

"If you really blame me for Jerry..."

"I don't. I don't." He didn't know why he blurted that out in the warehouse earlier. If he blamed anyone, it was himself.

"Well, then why are you so mad at me?" she asked.

"I'm not mad at you," he said, shuffling his weight back and forth between his feet.

"Then what's wrong?"

Sam sighed, closing his eyes briefly. "I'm mad at Jerry. I'm mad at the guy who killed him. I'm mad at myself. I'm angry at the world, okay. It's not you. It's…everything," he said with an edge of frustration.

"Sam, I don't know what to do, how to help you through this," she said, desperately wanting to understand what he was going through.

"I wish you were in my head. I wish you could read my mind," he said. He knew he'd never been good with words or sharing his feelings, but for the first time he desperately wished he was better at it.

"But I can't." She stuffed her hands into her pockets, the damp chill of the air finally getting to her.

"I know," he replied softly.

"You need to talk to me, Sam. I don't know how to help if you don't talk to me." When he remained silent, she continued. "Okay, look, I... I'm trying to talk to you, okay? I... I want to go through this with you. I know you're hurting."

"I just don't…I don't know how to do this anymore." The words came out before Sam really knew what he was saying.

"Do what?" she questioned, worried where this was going.

"This." He waved a hand between them. "Us, our job. It could've been you. In another situation, it could've been you bleeding out on that floor."

"But it wasn't." The words came out so quietly, the rain hitting the pavement almost washed out her voice.

"I don't know…I just don't know if I can be a cop and be with you," he admitted. That was the internal battle he'd been fighting all day. Was he letting his love for her give him tunnel vision on cases? Was he so worried about her that his need to protect her overtook his other senses? No woman had blinded him to the rest of the world like Andy did when she walked into his life.

"Are you saying it's over?" Andy asked, not bothering to hold back the tears now streaming down her face.

"I…" Sam knew the answer to her question should be simple, but his head felt like a blender and he couldn't sort his thoughts out.

However, Andy took his silence as his answer. "Then leave. Okay, just get into your truck and go." She nearly yelled the words, but hoped with every fiber of her body he'd yell back. Hoped he'd fight for _them_ like he said he would. She was giving him an out, but prayed he wouldn't take it.

Feeling confused and overwhelmed by his emotions like he'd never been before, Sam cast his eyes to the ground as he took a step toward his truck. But he stopped, his feet suddenly glued to the pavement, and turned back to Andy. "No. I don't want it to be over."

Despite the tears on her cheeks, Andy forced a small smile. "I don't either." They took a few steps toward each other tentatively.

"I can't…I don't know _how_ to talk about my feelings. It just, it doesn't come easy for me, okay? I'm not trying to shut you out," he said, his hand rubbing across his face when he was finished.

"Can you at least agree to try? Look, I've never been good with time and space, but I can promise to try to give that to you when you need it," she said. "Maybe we both need to change a little."

The corners of his lips curved up slightly. "Change or die, huh?"

"Something like that," she said, the curve in her lips matching his.

He caressed her cheek with his hand and realized how cold she was, despite the heavy jacket she wore. "You're going to catch pneumonia out here."

"You are too."

"You should get back inside. Nash needs you tonight," he said.

"Do _you_ need me?" She wanted him to know that she would be there for him if he needed, or wanted, her to be.

"I just need to be alone tonight."

She knew she'd promised to give him time and space, but she couldn't stop her eyes from showing the sadness she felt that he wanted to be alone. "Okay."

"How about I pick you up for breakfast tomorrow? Maybe we can try that talking thing," he suggested.

Andy smiled her first genuine smile of the night. "I'd like that."

Sam leaned in close, pressing his lips to hers lightly, before stepping back toward his truck.

"See you tomorrow, McNally," he said as he got in the driver's seat.

"See ya then, Sam."


	12. Almost Gone

I'm going to preface this story by saying I wrote a similar story during S3, but it was before we saw episode 3x09, so my take on what happened then was much different than what actually did happen. So, while the themes of the stories are similar, they're also very different – if that makes sense. :) Thanks to everyone reading and reviewing – I truly love hearing what everyone thinks about these stories!

Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue.

* * *

**Almost Gone**

Prompt: What happened/what was Sam's reaction in 3x09 after Andy told him Gail was missing when he called to see where she was? (Basically, what happened between that phone call and when we saw the scene start with Sam already at Andy's condo?)

Featuring: Sam and Andy

* * *

Sam dialed Andy's home phone number, as he had already tried her cell phone earlier and it had gone straight to voicemail.

"Hello," she answered after several rings, sounding to Sam like she was still half asleep.

"Good morning," he said cheerfully. "Uh, I'm sure you and Peck were staying up late last night painting each other's toenails, but you're supposed to be at work."

Andy looked to the spot on the floor where she last remembered seeing Gail before she blacked out. "Sam…Sam. It's Gail. She's gone."

"What happened?" he asked, worry creeping through his voice as he realized she hadn't simply overslept.

"I…last night, uh, this morning…you dropped me off…"

He could tell she was struggling to remember, so he interrupted her. "Look, I'll be right there. Don't do anything. Stay right there, okay?"

"Yeah. Sam, we have to find Gail."

"We will. Just sit tight, okay. I'll be there soon." Sam hung up and walked back into parade only long enough to grab Oliver. On the way to his cruiser, Sam relayed Andy's conversation to Oliver, knowing he'd get everyone else over to her condo. As for Sam, he wasn't waiting a second longer to get there. He hit the lights and siren, getting to Andy's in record time.

He knocked on her door as he opened it, and found her sitting on the edge of the couch. "Andy." He walked over to her, not taking his eyes off of her.

"Sam." His name came out as a sigh as she stood up. "I don't know...I came home and..."

"Hey, hey, it's okay," he said, framing her face with his hands as his eyes searched her body for any signs of injury. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine." Sam raised his eyebrows at her answer and displayed his typical 'you're not fine' stare. She rolled her eyes, but relented. "Everything's a bit foggy and I have a headache."

He placed a gentle kiss on her lips and felt somewhat guilty that he was so thankful Gail was the one abducted and not Andy. When he pulled back, they simply stared at each other for a few moments. It was only when his hand ran down her neck and moved the hair off her shoulder that he saw the mark. "What's this?" he asked, tilting her head so he could get a better look.

Andy's fingers found his, trying to figure out what he was looking at as his fingers gently rubbed over her skin. "What..."

"Looks like a needle prick. Probably why you're so groggy," he said. "You sure you're not hurt _anywhere _else?"

Andy took a mental inventory of her body and, with the exception of being sore from lying on the hard floor all night, nothing hurt. "Yeah, yeah." She shook her head trying to remember the night more clearly. "What about Gail? Where's Gail?"

He guided her back to the couch and forced her to sit, joining her when she finally did. "Oliver's getting everyone over here. We'll find her. We'll figure out what happened." He should be probably be checking out her condo, trying to piece together what happened, but Sam realized he wasn't a cop at this moment; he was a boyfriend and he didn't care about anything but Andy right now.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders when she shivered. "I'm sorry I wasn't here with you." He was cursing himself for not walking her to her door last night.

"Sam, I told you to go home, that I was fine walking up here alone. We couldn't've known," she said.

"I should've...especially given everything, I should've made sure you were safe," he said, shaking his head at how his stupidity could have led to Andy being even more seriously hurt.

"Don't. He broke into _my_ condo. _I_ didn't see him hiding in the kitchen. _I _should've fought harder. Gail's missing from _my _condo." Everything started coming back to Andy and she was feeling like all of this was her fault. She kept thinking about what she could've done to prevent Gail from being abducted.

Sam didn't have time to protest before Oliver stormed in with several other cops in tow. "The forensics team's here to go over everything. Jerry and Nash are on their way to take McNally's statement," he said as he walked over to Sam and Andy. He looked directly at Andy. "You okay, McNally?"

"Yup, fine."

Oliver raised his eyebrows and looked at Sam. "We need the medics to check her out," Sam said.

"Already on their way, brother."

Andy opened her mouth to protest, but sighed when she saw the glares Sam and Oliver were giving her. "Fine."

"Okay, I'm gonna get out of their way," he said, glancing over at the forensics team. "Let me know if you need anything."

Sam nodded and put a reassuring hand on Andy's knee, his thumb rubbing against the bare skin above her boot. He wasn't sure if he was trying to comfort Andy or himself.

When the paramedics came through the door, Sam stood up to give them room to examine Andy. He walked around the couch, finally taking in the scene in her condo. Andy and Gail had definitely put up a fight against their attacker. Sam took a deep breath thinking again how lucky he was not to be organizing a search party for Andy right now.

"He must've stuck her with something. She's got a needle mark on her neck," he told the paramedics before sitting down in a chair that he pulled up next to the couch. He trailed his fingers lightly up and down Andy's back and told himself he wasn't letting her out of his sight today.


	13. Faking It

This one was fun, but tough for me to keep them in character for some reason. Hope you all enjoy! Please review and let me know what you think. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue.

* * *

**Faking It**

Prompt: The missing moment between Sam & Andy after the 1x13 season finale, or anytime between 1x13 & 2x01 (I went with immediately after).

Featuring: Sam & Andy

* * *

After giving her statement about what happened at the Mermaid Lounge, Andy was brought back to the station so she could change out of her Edie outfit before going home. She had just finished getting into her own clothes when she heard Sam's laughter fill the air from outside the locker room door. She thought back to being in the car on the way to the warehouse when she heard that shots were fired and someone was dead. For the several minutes it took to reach the building, Andy's heart was in knots thinking it was Sam; that she'd sent him to his death with her idea that Angel take one of them with him to get the drugs.

The relief that washed over her when she saw it was Angel, not Sam, who had been hit, was like nothing she'd ever felt before. Her heart stopped thudding and threatening to burst out of her chest, and resumed a normal beating pattern. The tension throughout her body began to relax and her mind started forming coherent thoughts again.

And now, even though she knew Sam was okay, she had to see him again, to remind herself he wasn't dead, he wasn't hurt. She looked down at Luke's jacket that he had lent her while she waited outside of the warehouse and decided to use it as an excuse. She picked up the jacket and headed to the men's locker room, where she was pretty sure Sam had gone.

"Hey," she said when she saw him sitting on the bench in front of his locker.

He looked up, seeing that she'd changed into her own t-shirt and jeans, slightly disappointed she was no longer wearing the insanely sexy Edie outfit that hugged every one of her curves. He may have been sick over the way Angel told her 'she wore it well,' but the statement had been 100 percent true. He swallowed thickly, trying to force the images out of his head. "Hey."

With no one else around, silence engulfed the room as they stared at each other. He noticed the jacket she was holding. "Callaghan's not in here," he said, turning back to face his locker.

"I know, I wasn't looking for him…I, uh…were you scared?" she asked him.

Sam rummaged through his locker for a moment before looking at her again. "Uh, no, you had my back."

"Oh." She fidgeted with the jacket she held in her hands. "I was…scared, I mean."

"From what I heard, you had every reason to be with a gun pointed at you," Sam replied, having gotten a quick rundown from Noelle about what happened after he left Andy.

"No," she said shaking her head vehemently. "No, for _you_. I was scared they were going to kill you."

"But you had my back. You made sure that didn't happen," he said, standing. "Thank you."

Andy cast her eyes to the floor, blushing. "I got us into the mess. First, arresting Gabe. Then again when I suggested Angel take one of us to the drugs. If I hadn't - "

"We wouldn't've gotten the bust," he said, interrupting her. "McNally, you were smart. You acted like a cop. You had your partner's back, just like I had yours. And we're _all_ going home tonight," he said, closing his locker. He had meant what he said in the car before they walked into the Mermaid Lounge when she'd finally admitted she was scared.

"_I'm tired of feeling like I'm never ready, I mean really ready, for anything. I'm constantly faking," Andy admitted, realizing this was the first time she was honest with someone about these feelings._

"_McNally, listen to me," Sam ordered. "I've been with you since you started and I've seen how far you've come. And I'm telling you right now, there's nobody I'd rather go through that door with, nobody. So, if you can't trust yourself on that, you can trust me. Cause you're ready."_

_While his speech was reassuring, she was still nervous to walk through the doors of the club. "Okay, I'm terrified," she said._

"_Of course you are, that's what makes it fun," he replied. With a simple joke and the sound of his chuckle, Andy was suddenly significantly less stressed than she was moments ago. She could only respond with a smile as they got out of the car._

Sam knew she was ready for the undercover assignment and she proved him right once they walked into the club. He was impressed at how quick on her feet she'd been, thinking of a way to keep the deal going even when Angel didn't bring the drugs. And not only that, she'd made sure he got his gun back before walking out the door. That alone, helped save his life when he entered the warehouse.

Andy took a couple of tentative steps closer to Sam as he picked up his duffel bag. "Thank you for believing in me. Uh, you know, for trusting me to back you up tonight."

"Meant what I said earlier. No one I'd rather have watching my back," he told her.

She thought back to their conversation and how she admitted to him she felt like she was never ready and 'faking it' as a cop. But as she thought about how scared she had been for Sam tonight, she wondered if she wasn't faking it in other aspects of her life. "Sam – " Andy was interrupted, preventing her from being honest with Sam and herself, when the door burst open.

"Andy, there you are!" Luke said.

She closed her eyes for a moment before turning around. "Yeah, I, uh, have your jacket. Thought, uh, you might be in here," she said, fumbling around her words as she came up with an excuse for why she was there. She didn't need another argument with Luke about Sam.

Sam's eyes widened, but otherwise tried not to show his surprise at her lie.

"Oh, I was just in my office. Come on, I'll drive you home," he said, reaching a hand out in her direction.

She glanced back toward Sam, who stood there silently watching. "I'm…I'm really glad you're okay, Sam. Goodnight."

"Night, McNally."

Andy reluctantly walked over to Luke and placed her hand in his, so he could lead her out to his car. Sam watched her leave before following the same path.


	14. Moving On

This story had a mind of its own! I started writing and it just kept going and took its own little twists and turns. Hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think with a review. :) Thank you all for reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue.

* * *

**Moving On**

Prompt: The moment when Luke realized Sam had her heart all along during their run together, and Sam and Andy getting together by choice, not because Luke cheated.

Featuring: Andy, Sam and Luke

Takes place between S1 & S2.

* * *

Andy was alone in her apartment starting to pack her possessions into the boxes Luke had dropped off earlier. She pulled some books off a shelf and piled them into a box. When she went back for another batch, the first book her hand landed on was Moby Dick. Last time she read it was college, but it was one of the classics so she could never bear to remove it from her mini library. She turned the book over in her hands as she shuffled over to the couch and sat down staring at it. All she could think about was Sam as she remembered finding the book on tape in his undercover apartment the day after she busted him.

Truthfully, he was all she could think about most of the time. She looked around her apartment at the empty boxes and wondered if she was doing the right thing. She tried to love Luke and she wanted to make things work. She really did because Luke was great to her. But her whole heart had never been in the relationship.

She didn't know if Sam felt the same way she did, especially with him pushing her toward Luke all the time. And then there was the fact he was her T.O. until recently and T.O.'s and rookies were forbidden to date. But he wasn't her T.O. anymore and she knew she had to see what might be there between them. After the Bergen/Landry drug bust, Sam had told her she didn't have to fake it anymore. He'd been referring to the job, but maybe she should take the same advice in her love life.

Andy got up to place the book back in its home on her shelf. Then she retrieved the books she'd already placed in the box and returned them to her shelf. She couldn't move in with Luke when she was about to break up with him.

* * *

The next morning, she arrived at the station extra early so she could talk to Luke. "Hey, have a minute?" she asked, walking into his office.

"Of course," he said with a smile. "Need any more boxes?"

She closed the door, not wanting an audience for this conversation. "Uh, no. The thing is, I can't move in with you, Luke." Now that she was face to face with him, she was finding the words harder to say than she'd imagined. She truly cared about him, but she wasn't in love with him. It wasn't fair to either of them for her to stay in this relationship when her heart was pulling her toward someone else, even if she wasn't sure that someone else shared her feelings. "I...uh, I don't really know how to do this..."

Luke tossed the pen he was holding onto his desk, realizing this didn't sound like a good conversation. "What are you trying to say, Andy?"

Andy swallowed the lump in her throat. "I can't do this. I can't be your girlfriend anymore," she finally said.

"Why? What happened?" he asked, standing up so quickly his chair rolled back into the wall. He walked around the desk toward Andy, but she took a step away from him, so he leaned back against his desk.

"It's just...there's someone else. I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen." Her fingers fidgeted nervously.

"Something did happen with you and Swarek, didn't it?" he demanded.

She shook her head. "Not like what you think, Luke. But the feelings are there and it's not fair to you."

"The feelings have always been there, haven't they?" he asked, much softer than his last question.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe. But I couldn't...Now that he's not my T.O., I can admit the feelings. I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you. Please believe me when I say that."

"I do. I'm sorry I couldn't make you happy," he said. He'd known there was something going on between Andy and Sam, even if neither of them would admit it to themselves. But he'd wanted Andy so much, he ignored all the signs.

"You did, Luke. I was happy."

They were both silent for several moments, before Andy walked toward the door. As her hand reached the doorknob, she glanced back at him one last time. "I'm sorry," she muttered, before walking out of the office. She took a deep breath as she walked toward the locker room, knowing she'd made the right decision. She was falling for someone else and was not going to "fake it" in her relationship with Luke anymore. She quickly changed into her uniform and headed to parade, the first smile of the day displayed on her face when she heard Frank say she was partnered with Sam.

* * *

The morning had been busy and it was nearly two hours into their shift before any personal conversations came up. They had just gotten some coffees to warm them from the chill in the air when Sam spoke. "So, how's the move going?" he asked, knowing Luke had asked her to move in with him weeks ago.

"Um, it's not," she replied before her fingers nervously attacked the side of her styrofoam cup.

He only glanced away from the road for a second to look at her, but Andy saw how wide his eyes had gotten. Sam was about to make a joke about their relationship, but the serious look on Andy's face made him think better of it. "You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," she said, nodding emphatically. "I, uh...I decided I couldn't move in with him. I broke up with him."

"And you're really okay?" He couldn't believe she was taking the breakup so well. He thought she'd been so happy with Luke. It was why he always pushed her back to him; Sam just wanted her happy.

"Yeah. I just realized - " Andy was interrupted by their radio.

"All available units, respond to 150 Belmont Road for a hit and run."

Sam and Andy looked at each other, knowing it was only a few blocks from their location. Andy responded that they were on their way as Sam hit the lights and siren. No matter what Andy had wanted to tell Sam, they were both too focused on the job now to think about continuing the conversation.

* * *

After a hectic shift, everyone headed to The Penny, which was unusually busy for a weeknight. Andy sat with Traci, Chris, Dov and Gail at their usual table in the corner, while Sam, Oliver, Jerry, Noelle and Frank sat at the bar.

Several hours, and beers, later, Andy glanced over her shoulder at the bar where Sam sat with his friends. She'd tried all day to tell Sam why she broke up with Luke, but the words never came out. She thought about letting out little hints, but that seemed childish. Then she thought about blurting it out, but that seemed presumptuous. So, in the end she'd said nothing.

After Gail bought everyone a round of shots, Andy started feeling the liquid courage she'd needed all day. She walked up to the bar with the excuse of needing another beer, and chose the tight space between Sam and some stranger to lean onto the bar. There wasn't much room though, so she had to squeeze in so the front of her body was pressed against Sam's leg and arm. When he turned his head to see who was invading his personal space, Andy smiled coyly. "Sorry," she said with her lips curving somewhere between a smile and a smirk.

"Something I can get you, McNally?" he asked, not bothering to move an inch.

"Just getting a refill," she replied, waving down the bartender without taking her eyes off of Sam. He quirked an eyebrow at her, but neither said anything.

Oblivious to the world outside of the bubble her and Sam were in, Andy wasn't prepared when the guy behind her shifted on his stool and bumped into her, so she lost her balance. Falling toward Sam, her palms landed on his thighs and Sam's quick reflexes had his arm around her waist to steady her. He didn't miss the location of her hands and hoped he'd covered up the hitch in his breath when her fingers circled around his leg. "Might wanna slow down on the drinks," he teased.

"Ha," she deadpanned. Andy's cheeks were turning a dark pink, but not from embarrassment. Between the alcohol she'd consumed and her extreme close proximity to Sam, she was feeling very flush and she wondered when it got so warm in the bar.

Noticing something was wrong, Sam tilted his head down to meet her eyes. "You okay?" She shook her head slightly, suddenly not feeling so well. "Okay, c'mon," he said, sliding off the stool and pushing her slightly away from the bar. "Let's get you outside, get some fresh air." Andy nodded and let him guide her to the door with a hand resting lightly on the small of her back.

Once outside, Andy gulped in the cool, fresh air. "Thanks. Sorry, I just...all of a sudden..."

"Alcohol. Crowded spaces. It'll do that to you," he said, as she leaned back against the cold brick wall.

Andy closed her eyes and let out a small sigh. This wasn't how she envisioned things going when she walked over to Sam. "You don't need to stand here with me. I'm fine," she said when she opened her eyes again. The fun flirtatious mood she'd been in inside was sobered by the cold air and now she was just feeling embarrassed.

"Eh, you're saving me from another one of Jerry's long boring stories he likes to tell when he's drunk," he said, chuckling.

She smiled, but was finally feeling the cold air cutting through the thin shirt she wore. She rubbed her hands up and down her upper arms.

"You cold?" Without waiting for a response, he shrugged out of his jacket, which he'd grabbed on the way out the door. "Here, take my jacket."

Andy began to argue, but she could tell Sam wouldn't take no, so she leaned forward while he wrapped it around her shoulders. She felt a swarm of butterflies fluttering around her stomach. "Thanks," she said at almost a whisper. When she looked up, she found their faces mere inches apart. "Sam..."

Frustrated with himself for getting too close - both physically and emotionally - he pulled back suddenly. She _just _broke up with Callaghan and he didn't even know the reason; she could be sick of men and want to be alone. He had no idea. He needed to give her time. Time and space, he thought, taking another step back.

"Sam. Don't do that." Just when she thought he was going to lean in and finally kiss her, he backed away like he'd touched a hot stove.

He gave her a quizzical look, but didn't say anything.

"There's nothing in the way now." That internal debate between bluntness and beating around the bush was being answered as she hinted at the meaning behind her words. "I mean..." She took her time sliding her arms through Sam's jacket. "Earlier, I did it so we..." She stopped talking and closed her eyes. She didn't even know if there was a 'we' or if Sam even shared any of her feelings.

He was so quiet, Andy thought he'd left, but when she opened her eyes she found him standing impossibly close to her. One leg in between hers, just barely not touching her, one hand splayed against the brick wall next to her head, and he was staring directly into her brown eyes, an ever so slight upward curve noticeable on his lips. It had taken several minutes for her words to click, but he realized what she was having a hard time saying. The fun now was making her say it. "Go on. Earlier, you..." he prompted, his voice deep and husky.

Andy pushed out something between a sigh and a laugh. "Sam." She licked her lips, hoping he'd come even closer. "I don't want to talk."

Sam closed the distance between them until the tips of their noses were barely touching. "You sure about this? There's no going back."

She nodded, causing their noses to brush against each other. "I don't wanna go back." She closed her eyes and the next thing she knew her lips were covered by Sam's. It was light at first, but quickly deepened and she could taste the scotch he'd been drinking earlier. His free hand caressed the side of her face, while hers ran up and down his chest.

When the need for air became too great, he pulled back just enough for them to both gulp oxygen into their lungs. Andy smiled while her fingers played with his shirt. "I wasn't sure…I didn't know if you felt the same."

"I do," he said, nudging his nose with hers. "Have for a while."

"And you're not my T.O. anymore."

"Nope." His thumb brushed across her cheekbone as they stared into each other's eyes. "Wanna go back inside?"

Truthfully, she wanted to stay out here and keep making out with Sam, but knew they'd have plenty of time for that and should get back inside before anyone started to miss them. "I guess. Buy me a drink?" she asked, smiling.

"Only if I can give you a ride home later," he countered, his lips curving up in a smile to match hers.

"I think that can be arranged," she said as they headed toward the door. When they reached it, she stopped and turned around. Still smiling, she brought her lips to his for another kiss, this one much quicker than the last. When she pulled back, she bit her bottom lip, savoring the taste of him.

They finally walked through the door and found an empty spot near the corner of the bar, smiles on both their faces when she hopped onto a stool as he remained standing next to her. They didn't realize they were being watched from across the bar as Andy giggled at something Sam said and leaned into his hand that rested on the small of her back under his jacket, which she still wore.

Luke sipped his drink as his eyes stayed focused on the couple across the room. He'd seen her smile many times, but this was different; it was like it reached her soul. They were meant to be together. All he wanted was for her to be happy, but that didn't mean he wouldn't drink away his sorrows tonight for losing her.


	15. False Positive

Thank you all again for reading, reviewing, following and favoriting this collection of stories! Reviews are really wonderful, so an extra thanks for them. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue.

* * *

**False Positive**

Prompt: Andy and Sam have a baby or a pregnancy scare (I chose the latter).

Featuring: Andy and Sam

Takes place in the future, at least 4 months after Andy's return from the taskforce.

* * *

Andy stared at the calendar again, flipping back and forth between pages, and counting the days. All she could do was shake her head. This couldn't be happening. She wasn't ready for something like this. _They_weren't ready. This couldn't be happening, it just couldn't. She thought about how hectic and stressful work had been lately and hoped that was all this was. She'd skipped a month before under similar circumstances, but at that time there was absolutely no chance of her being pregnant.

"You ready?" Nick asked as he walked up to her desk and pulled her from her thoughts.

She stuffed the calendar in a drawer and stood up. "Yeah, yup, let's go." And with that Andy put her personal fears aside to focus on the job.

Hours later when her shift was over Andy walked out of the locker room to find Sam leaning up against the wall waiting for her. She wasn't as excited as usual to see him because she knew she could never hide anything from him, but she wasn't sure she was ready to talk to him about her concern yet. It could be nothing, so why worry him when she was anxious enough for the both of them.

"Your place or mine?" He asked, guiding her out of the station.

"Doesn't matter," she replied, not paying much attention.

"What's wrong?" he asked when they reached his truck.

She remained silent as they got in the truck. She hadn't thought about how she was going to tell him. She didn't even know what to tell him because she didn't know what was going on herself. Sam put the keys in the ignition but didn't start the truck, instead shifting in his seat to face Andy. "What's wrong?" he repeated.

"I, uh, I'm late," she said, her eyes finally looking up from the spot in her lap she'd been staring at. "I...I think I'm pregnant."

She watched as Sam's eyes went wide and momentarily stared at something over her shoulder before he looked her in the eyes again. "How?"

"I don't know. I haven't missed a pill. We've been careful. I just...we did everything," she said, the words coming out in a furry as she felt the need to defend their actions.

"No. I...I mean, how do you know?" he asked.

"Oh." She pushed out a breath. "It's just, I'm really late. I've been so caught up in work I didn't realize it until today."

"Okay, okay. So, let's pick up one of those tests. We'll stop by the drugstore on the way home, okay?" When she nodded he shifted in his seat and he started the truck. He wasn't sure what to feel, so he focused his mind on facts and logistics. Right now, she was just going on her gut feeling, which he always told her to trust, but they needed facts. They needed to know for sure if she was pregnant.

He headed toward her condo, stopping at the drugstore around the corner. They stood looking at the dozens of pregnancy tests and Andy shook her head. "I don't know which one. I mean, how are there so many? How do we know which to buy? Is one better than another?"

"Hey, it's gonna be okay." He put a comforting hand on her back. "We'll just...We'll just get two of them, okay? Just to be sure."

"Yeah, yeah. Different ones, in case one doesn't work." She grabbed two that seemed the most official looking in her mind. "Oh, and a bottle of water, a huge bottle of water." Sam chuckled at that and followed her down the aisle.

An hour later they sat at the edge of her bed, staring into the bathroom where two little sticks that would determine their future were lying next to the sink. Andy was terrified. Her life had just gotten back to normal. Returning from the taskforce, she'd finally found her place again at work, with her friends, with Sam. She didn't want to screw that up. Her and Sam had been through so much, figuring out where they stood with each other after their suspensions, the trouble they had letting each other in completely, dealing with Jerry's death and Sam's grief, her leaving for the taskforce, and then learning to trust each other again. She wondered how much more their relationship could take.

Then there was the fact she'd rarely thought about having kids. She loved being "Aunt Andy" to Leo and Christian, but she'd never thought of herself as mom material. The few times she was able to convince herself that she did want children, it was always in the far, far future. She figured she'd be happily married and halfway on the road to growing old with someone before kids happened. She wasn't ready for this; that was the bottom line. But ready or not, if those tests came back positive, she was going to have to learn to deal with it real soon.

Sam tried to wrap his head around the concept that he might be a father. It was such a foreign concept for him. He'd been Uncle Sammy to Oliver's girls, but that was different. He didn't have to raise them, care for them, keep them out of trouble. He'd never thought too much about kids, mostly because he never saw himself settling down with someone - until Andy came into his life that is. The first time he saw her holding Frank and Noelle's baby, he thought about what it would be like to see her with _their_baby. Still, he wasn't ready to be a father. They still had so much to figure out about each other before adding another little person to the mix. But, if Andy was pregnant, he would be there for her every step of the way. They would get through this together, no matter what those sticks in her bathroom said.

Andy grabbed Sam's wrist to look at his watch again. He looked down at their hands. "Another 30 seconds," he said. She released his wrist and stared into the bathroom as her leg bounced with nervousness.

"What if…?"

"We'll deal with it. Together," he replied. He laced his fingers through hers and held her hand tight. "_If_ you are, we'll figure it out."

"Together," she whispered.

Sam looked down at his watch again and then up at Andy, who was staring at him. "It's time."

They stood up and made their way to the bathroom. She picked up the first test, scared to look at the results. She forced her eyes to focus on whether there was a plus or minus symbol when Sam's words rang through her ears. "What does it say?"

She breathed a sigh of relief at the minus sign. "It's negative. I'm not pregnant."

Sam wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close so he could place a kiss on her temple. Andy tossed the test in the garbage, thankful. "It's just stress. Work's just been so crazy," she said, picking up the second test.

"Maybe you should take a couple days off, give yourself time to - " He stopped talking when she dropped the second test into the sink.

"It's two lines. T-two lines," she said, eyes wide at her now empty hands after the test fell out of them.

"Two lines? What?" He picked up the test that had fallen into the sink. "Doesn't that mean..."

"I'm pregnant. It says I'm pregnant."

"How?" He didn't understand how two tests could give the exact opposite results.

"I - I don't know." She wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest. "We don't know any more than we did a couple hours ago." Sam rubbed a hand up and down her back while he stared at the stick he still held in his other hand.

"You might be, you might not be," he said, stating the obvious. "You need to see a doctor."

"I know," she said, her voice muffled into his shirt. "Tomorrow, I'll call first thing."

The rest of the night was somber, neither able to fully push the thoughts of the possible baby growing in Andy's body out of their mind. They went to bed early, hoping sleep would overtake them quickly, but it didn't. They lay in bed facing each other, with one hand linked together under her pillow. "I read somewhere those tests almost never give false positives. What if I'm really pregnant?" she asked, breaking the silence that had engulfed the room as they just stared at each other.

"Do you want to be?" he asked, wanting to get a handle on where her head was at.

"I'm not ready for this, to be a mom. I...I don't know how to be one," she admitted.

"You're great with kids, Andy. You'd make a great mom," he replied.

"Does that mean you want this?"

"God knows I didn't have the best role model, but...I'd like to have what Ollie has someday," he admitted, hoping he wasn't scaring her off.

"I guess...me too, but Sam..." she said on the verge of tears. "This wasn't how I ever thought about it happening."

"I know. Me either." He leaned toward her to place a light kiss on her lips. "But I promise you, if you are pregnant with our baby, I'm going to be here for you."

Even though the thought of a baby terrified her right now, she smiled at his use of the words 'our baby.' They really were in this together through thick and thin. "I love you," she whispered.

"Love you too," he said.

* * *

Three days later, Andy sat in a doctor's office, waiting to hear her fate. Sam sat in the chair next to her, trying to comfort her with his fingers dancing lightly on the back of her neck. Andy had been through a number of tests - she peed in a cup, gave blood and let a nurse drench her abdomen in this cold gel for an ultrasound. Now she was just anxious as they waited to hear from the doctor.

"Ms. McNally, sorry for the delay. I had an urgent phone call to handle," Dr. Casey said, sitting down behind her desk and opening the file in front of her.

"It's okay. What can you tell me?" Andy asked, trying to be pleasant, but just wanting to know what her results were.

"Well, based on everything I see, I'm sorry to say, you are _not_ pregnant. It's rare the at-home tests will give a false positive, but it looks like that's what happened," she said.

Relief washed over Andy. "You're sure?"

"Yes, all the tests we performed confirm my findings." Andy smiled at the doctor's words; she just wasn't ready for a baby.

Andy and Sam thanked the doctor before leaving. She felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of her. They got into Sam's truck and just sat there for several minutes.

"You okay?" Sam finally asked.

"Yeah. I'm not ready. _We're_ not ready." She looked over at Sam and saw him nodding in agreement. "But, uh, it made me realize that someday I do want kids. I doubt I'll ever be the perfect mom, but someday I want to try."

"You will be. And when we're ready, it'll happen."

Andy smiled at his words. Somehow without realizing it, they'd both starting thinking about - dare she say planning - for the future. A future with them together. A future of them with kids.


	16. Waiting For Her Return

I have to say this collection of stories has brought about the most conversations with readers than any of my other stories…and I love it because it's given me more prompts and even given me ideas for two stories I'll probably write separately and not part of "Missing Moments." So, thank you for being such interactive readers! :) That said, keep the reviews coming cause sometimes even simple comments spark something in my head.

Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue.

* * *

**Waiting For Her Return**

Prompt: Sam and Oliver talking about Andy's undercover assignment for the taskforce and how things will be when she comes back.

Featuring: Sam and Oliver

* * *

Two weeks after Andy didn't show up at The Penny, Sam sat at his desk finding out as much as he could about the leader of the gang Project Dakota was trying to take down. He'd convinced Luke a week earlier that he'd find out about the taskforce one way or the other, so it was just easier to give him some information. Sam had endured several jabs about _his _last time undercover, but Luke finally gave him a few names and the very bare basics of the taskforce's goals. Sam had then gotten stern warnings from both Luke and Frank to not take matters into his own hands or interfere with the taskforce. Luke knew he'd face the wrath of Sam after Andy accepted his invitation to go undercover, and he figured giving him some information was better than having Sam go behind his back and potentially ruin the operation.

"You know, staring at that file over and over isn't going to make her come back faster, brother," Oliver said, plopping down next to Sam with his lunch.

Sam leaned back in his chair and looked over at his friend. "I know, I know. I just need to know what she knows. I need to see if I can help."

"You promised them you wouldn't get involved," Oliver warned, knowing about the deal Sam had made with both Luke and Frank.

"I'm not. I just...I have a lot of CI's. If I have any information that could help, I want her - I want them to have it. I need her to come home safe," he replied. Oliver pondered his friend's thoughts as he finished off the first half of his sandwich. Sam went back to reading the file until Oliver spoke again.

"So, uh, you decide what happens when she does come back?" Oliver asked. Sam pushed out an annoyed breath and tried ignoring Oliver. "C'mon Sammy, I'm serious."

"I don't know, okay." Sam's palm hit the desk harder than he planned. "I left. She left. I screwed up; I need her to know that."

"Maybe you need to take your own advice," Oliver suggested. At Sam's blank stare, he realized he had to remind him. "You told me not to waste a good thing by keeping score. That sometimes the best thing is the thing you had. It's good advice."

"It's that easy, huh? What if she doesn't think the same way?" Sam asked.

"Look, you admitted, to her, that you made a mistake pushing her away, right? So, let her explain why she left. Maybe she'll think it was a mistake, maybe she just needed space. But give her a chance to explain, and go from there. Don't keep score of who did what to whom," he replied. Sam nodded, knowing his friend had been through the relationship ringer with Zoe enough times to give some good advice.

Sam took a deep breath as he turned to faced Oliver. "She left me a note, you know. Nash found it at her place when she stopped over to check on things last week." Sam scrubbed a hand over his face. The note was short, scrawled in hast as she was probably short on time, but it was what was keeping him going while she was gone.

"And?" Oliver prompted.

"She said she couldn't pass up the opportunity...which I understand. And that she didn't know when she'd be back," he replied. "God, I pushed her so far away, I didn't even know she wanted in on this taskforce."

"And what would you have done if you knew?" Oliver asked before finishing off his sandwich.

"I wouldn't have stopped her. I mean, this is great for her career, but... I don't know. I could've tried to go with her or - "

"Sammy, brother, you two can't just get lost in Candace and JD when things get tough."

"I know, I know," he said, waving off his friend's concerns. "So, maybe it would've just been good to know we were in a better place before she left for who knows how long."

"Look, just promise me, you're not going to do anything stupid. You know what she's doing. Leave it at that," Oliver cautioned.

"I won't." He was fighting every urge to do something, if only for the fact that trying to find her or reach out to her could risk her life. "I won't," he repeated forcefully so his friend would know he meant it.

"When she gets back, just remember, don't push her away because you want to avoid the hard stuff. You _both_ need to do some changing and growing. Use this time to do that, so you're ready for her when she comes back," Oliver said.

Sam knew they both needed to change. He just wasn't sure how to make that happen. But Oliver was right; he could use the time now to work on himself so he was prepared to fight for _them_ when she returned.

"You, uh, you also might want to clean your truck and apartment before she comes back. You know, if you start airing it out now, it might smell fresh by the time she returns," Oliver teased.

Sam feigned annoyance, but even he wouldn't date himself the way he let the trash take over life. It'd been some defiant act of proving his life was messy and that he liked it that way - even if the 'messy' he and Andy talked about months before was metaphorical, not literal.

"Already did," Sam said, responding to Oliver. Fact was, how could he make Andy believe he wanted to do everything, including taking out her trash, if he wasn't even taking out his own. And even though she didn't show up at The Penny that night, the next day he'd spent a good two hours disposing of all the trash he'd let build up in his apartment and his truck. Oliver hadn't been to the apartment since then to see the changes, as he'd moved back in with Zoe while they worked things out.

"Well, at least you won't stink when she gets back," Oliver quipped.

Sam rolled his eyes at his friend. "Don't you have some actual work to do?"

Oliver tossed his empty sandwich wrapper in a trash can. "Just doing my job as your friend, buddy."

He got up, ready to get back out on patrol now that he'd been feed, but Sam stopped him from walking away. "Oliver...thanks."

Oliver gave him a mock salute before walking away and smiling to himself. _Job well done_, he thought.


	17. Healing

Sorry for anyone who got multiple notifications - I had to re-post cause FF wasn't cooperating.

This story had a mind of its own. :) Hope you all enjoy! Please leave me a review and let me know what you think. P.S. I don't really mean to make Luke sound like a jerk in this story, but I needed him out of the way. lol

Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue.

* * *

**Healing**

Prompt: What previous situation between Sam & Andy prompted their conversation in 2x04 where Andy talks about wanting to cheer Luke up. She tells Sam "And don't say porn." Sam responds with "I would have thought the poker…maybe a little porn."

Featuring: Sam and Andy

Takes place after 2x01.

* * *

After being shot outside the concert at Supernova Andy was forced to take a week off before she could be medically cleared for even desk duty. Plus, she had to see the department shrink, protocol after being shot, even if her vest caught the bullet.

Andy was lying on the couch of the condo she'd just moved into with Luke trying to find something good on TV. Typically she hated being stuck at home, but the way her ribs screamed in pain every time she moved, she couldn't complain too much. She just wished Luke had taken the day off to spend lazily with her, but he'd said he had a lot of work to do.

After flipping through the channels for several minutes, she decided there was absolutely nothing good on TV and she simply refused to watch any soaps. Maybe it was because that new detective Jo said that was what she had done when she'd been shot, but whatever, she wasn't getting sucked into some stupid daytime television show.

She laid her head back on the pillow and closed her eyes. Maybe she'd try and take a nap. It was at that moment her phone decided to start ringing. Regretting tossing it on the coffee table earlier, she painfully reached over for it. She let out a small groan as she answered the call and put the phone up to her ear. "Hello," she said painfully as her free hand rubbed gently over her bruises.

"You okay there McNally?" Sam's voice rang through the phone.

"I'm fine, Sam."

"Oh, so you just groaned in agony when you saw I was calling?" he teased, knowing from her voice that she'd been in some pain as she answered his call.

"Fine. I had to lean over to grab my phone and that just does wonders on bruised ribs." She wasn't mad at him, but did he really have to _always_ know when she wasn't _fine_ despite her protests to the contrary. "Were you calling for any particular reason?"

"Oh, yeah. I saw Callahan was working today and figured you were alone. Wanted to check up on you, see if you needed anything," he said.

"No, I'm – "

"Fine?" he interrupted.

Andy rolled her eyes, but she couldn't help but smile. "I wouldn't want to pull you away from patrol or anything."

"It's a slow day. I could get away with being unavailable for a bit." After a moment of silence, which he figured was Andy considering his offer, he continued. "Want me to bring over some lunch? Or Magazines? Maybe some porn?"

"Ex-excuse me?" she asked astounded. She wondered if she misheard him. "Did you just say porn?"

He tried to stifle his amusement at how flustered he made her with one word. "Well, you know, it's what Jerry and Oliver brought me when I took one in the vest a few years back. Thought it was some standard cop care package," he deadpanned.

"Uh, oh, ok, um…" Despite her allergy to silence, Andy was rendered speechless wondering if Sam was serious or just trying to get a rise out of her.

"Easy, McNally, how about I just bring over some lunch. You gotta eat right?"

"Um, yeah, okay, yeah, lunch."

Sam chuckled at how nervous she'd gotten and decided he might have to continue teasing her later. "I'll be over in about an hour."

"Okay. Thanks, Sam." Her words were quiet and she wasn't even sure they'd all come out before the phone call ended. She stared at her phone in disbelief. Had Sam just joked about porn with her? She flipped the blanket lying over her off to the side, suddenly finding herself too warm, and went back to trying to find something on TV to occupy her mind.

About an hour later, Andy heard a knock at the door. She sat up slowly, wincing in pain, and thought maybe she should've started her trek to the door as soon as she hung up with Sam. "Coming!" she yelled out.

Pushing herself off the couch, she pressed a hand to her ribs, wishing them to stop hurting with every movement. It took a few minutes, but she finally made it over to the door, unlocking it and opening it wide so Sam could enter. "Hey."

"I can see you're doing just _fine,_" he said, his eyebrows quirking up to give her the look she knew all too well. The one that told her he knew she wasn't fine no matter how much she said it.

"Shut up. I didn't think it would hurt this bad. It didn't feel nearly like this last night," she quietly admitted. She shut the door behind him and pointed down the hall to direct him around the condo.

"Been there. Hurts like a bitch," he said, following her finger. "That's why they give you a week."

She shuffled behind him, tossing the blanket off the couch to make room for them to sit. "Yeah, well, it's boring."

"That's why I'm here." His smile, dimples on full display, lit up the room and Andy couldn't help but be thankful for the company since her own boyfriend had better things to do.

"Thanks," she said, a light blush creeping over her cheeks. She sat down gingerly and curled her feet under her while she watched Sam remove some items from one of the bags he brought. "What's that?"

"Your favorite," he said handing her a bowl of something warm. "Broccoli cheddar soup…" he said before pulling something else of the bag. "And a tuna sandwich."

"Mmm," she said, smelling the soup as she peeled off the lid. "You always remember."

"You do drag me there at least once a week when we're on patrol," he quipped. She rolled her eyes, but couldn't argue with him since he was right.

They began eating and chatting about what she'd missed at work in the few hours she'd been away. Sam put down his sandwich, so he could show Andy what else he brought with him.

"I brought a few other things I thought might help too." He pulled items out of another bag as he spoke. "Extra strength pain reliever, in case you run out. Some girl magazine." She smiled at the latest Cosmo he placed on her table. "Those flavored jelly beans you like so much." He tossed the candy toward her on the couch as she smiled. "Oh, and this book."

She nearly spit out the soup in her mouth when she saw the title. "Fif-Fifty Shades of Grey?"

"Heard it was porn for women or something like that," he said smirking.

Andy coughed, now nearly choking on her food. "Um…"

"Told you, it's all part of the standard care package," he deadpanned, picking up his sandwich again and taking a bite. He enjoyed making her flustered and he'd been completely successful today.

She was pretty sure she was turning 50 shades of _red_, what with the book placed right next to the magazine with a headline "The Top 10 Ways to Please Your Lover." She pushed out a cough, trying to find her voice again.

"Just something to keep you occupied while you're stuck at home…alone," he said, amused at her reaction.

"Uh, yeah, okay." She took a huge bite of her sandwich to prevent anything embarrassing from coming out of her mouth.

Sam smiled smugly, knowing he was going to tease her about the book the next time he checked up on her, and maybe again and again after that.

They continued eating and making small talk, and Andy was thoroughly glad Sam had stopped by. Even though she hadn't been on medical leave for even a full day yet, she realized she hated being alone.

By the time they finished lunch, Andy knew Sam was going to have to get back to work soon, but there was something she wanted to ask before he left. In a way she hated to ask this of him, and was even more embarrassed to bring it up given their earlier conversation about porn, but she really needed the help and Luke had left that morning before she had a chance to ask him. "Sam, uh, could I ask a favor? I mean, if you still have time left on your lunch."

"Anything you need McNally."

"Well, I need...I have this bandage around my ribs that I can't get wet. And well, I'm dying to take a shower, but I can't take it off and put it back on myself." She couldn't bear to look at him as she asked this, so she cast her eyes toward the floor. "Can you help? I promise I'll take a real quick shower so you can get back to work."

"Just tell me what to do," he said, not giving it a second's thought.

She lifted her sweatshirt up to the bottom edge of her sports bra and turned around. "Can you unwrap it? The edge should be right there," she said, looking over her shoulder to where Sam stood behind her now."

He had to force himself to keep his breathing steady as he began pulling the bandage off. As it was looped around her body, his arms had to circle her, which brought his face right next to her ear. She could hear his breath and felt the in and out spurts of it on her earlobe. The first time his hands brushed against her bare skin, he heard the hitch in her breath and it caused him to nearly lose it. Even in the briefest of touches, his fingers could feel how soft her skin was.

Andy began thinking how bad an idea this was to ask for his help when his fingers grazed over her skin. The brief touch sent electrifying jolts through her. Focused on forcing herself not to react to Sam's touches, she was oblivious to fact he was done, holding out the bandage for her to take. "Oh, thanks," she said, finally coming back to reality.

She headed toward the stairs that would take her to the bathroom. "I promise. I'll be quick."

While she showered, Sam cleaned up the mess from lunch. He checked his phone to make sure no one had been looking for him and since he didn't have any angry texts or calls from Frank, he figured he was still safe for a little while longer.

True to her word, Andy came back down the stairs not long after, wearing yoga pants and a different sweatshirt. Showering hadn't been too hard, but she almost drew blood biting her bottom lip hard as she put her sports bra on. There was just no way around that though. She couldn't ask Sam to help with that too.

"Thanks for waiting," she said as she handed him her bandage and lifted her sweatshirt. She saw Sam staring at her bruises, which were now a combination of brown and purple. "Hey, I'm lucky, okay," she said softly. "It got my vest."

"Yeah," he replied, not being able to muster much more of a voice. His mind started flashing back to when he first saw she'd been hit. The worry, the nervousness, the realization he couldn't live without her, even if he didn't _have_ her.

He placed the bandage gently on her abdomen, holding it there with one hand while he wrapped the rest of it around her body with his other. Just like before, he couldn't possibly get much closer than he was right now, his cheek so close to her face he could smell the vanilla soap she'd used on her skin. He inhaled deeply, wanting to savor the scent of her as he continued to wrap the bandage around her body several times. "All set," he said when he was finished.

Andy pulled her sweatshirt down. "Thanks…for this, for lunch, for the company."

"No problem, McNally. Just wanna make sure my rookie is taken care off," he said, adjusting his radio and turning it back on.

She knew she wasn't really a rookie anymore, but never had the heart to argue with him when he called her his. "Have a good shift," she said as she walked him to the door.

"You need anything, call, okay?" He opened the door, but waited until she nodded before walking out. "See you around, McNally," he called out as he walked toward his cruiser.

"Bye Sam."

Once he left, Andy decided she had nothing better to do so why not at least check out the book Sam had brought. She'd heard about it, and never would've bought it herself, but seriously, what else did she have to do? She'd been bored out of her mind before Sam showed up.

She laid on the couch, propping herself up with pillows and opened the book. She was nearly through the first two chapters when her eyes grew heavy and she fell asleep, the book resting on her chest. Her dreams were inspired by what she'd just read, and she was surely going to be surprised when she woke up and realized her handsome former TO was the star of them and not the blond detective that was her boyfriend.


	18. Hands Off

Sorry for the delay, life got in the way of writing. This story combines two prompts because they fit well together. Thank you again to everyone reading, reviewing and favoriting/alerting this story. Please continue to let me know what you think. :)

To reviewer Mona, I couldn't reply to you about your AU story request – can you tell me what type of AU story you'd like to see? Either PM me or let me know in a review. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue.

* * *

**Hands Off**

Prompts: When Sam & Andy established their hands off at work rule. And, their friends' reactions about them showing up as a couple for the first time.

Featuring: Primarily Sam & Andy, but everyone's involved in this one

Takes place where 3x01 left off.

* * *

"We have to set some rules for work," Andy blurted out. She was facing Sam as they lay in bed, legs tangled together, sheets wrapped around them. After that first awkward kiss on her couch, their passion for each other came out in full force, along with the desperate need to make up for lost time. There was currently a trail of clothes lying on the floor from the couch to her bed.

"Rules, huh?" He quirked an eyebrow as he tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

His words from her first week on the job rang through her head. _That's the thing; I don't actually have any rules. _"Yes, Sam. Rules. Conduct unbecoming ring any bells? We have to be hand's off at work," she said.

"So, then, I like, can't do this?" His hand pushed the sheet down and cupped her breast, which earned him a roll of her eyes.

"Sam," she whined. "I'm serious."

He removed his hand, letting his fingers graze across her jaw for a moment. "Okay. Rules. What are they?"

"I…I'm trying not to screw things up," she said, her voice softening. She'd promised the tribunal her personal life wouldn't affect her job. In her mind, that meant they couldn't get caught doing anything remotely relationshipy at the station.

"Hey, hey, I get it." At least to some extent he understood her concerns and he didn't want anything coming between them, so he'd agree to whatever rules she wanted. "Hands on at home, hands off at work. I'll be good," he said. And then after a beat, "Promise."

"You know I want this right," she said, gesturing with her hand between them. "I don't care who knows about us. I just…I wouldn't want anyone to have a reason to separate us or cost us our jobs."

He leaned in to place a gentle kiss on her lips. "McNally…Andy, I get it. It's okay." When she smiled back at him, he knew she'd stopped overthinking it. "I may need to stop chatting with you in the women's locker room though; too tempting."

"Shut up," she said playfully while swatting at his arm.

He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her flush against him to feel her warm skin against his own. "Enough talking," he said before crushing his lips to hers.

* * *

The next day Andy promised her friends that she'd be at The Penny after shift since it was her first official day back at work. However, now that she was getting out of Sam's truck, she was a little nervous to face everyone for the first time outside of work. She hadn't only left Sam for three months; she'd left her friends too, although she'd at least been able to talk to them on the phone and over email while she was away. Plus, there was the whole reason she had to leave in the first place; it was embarrassing to know everyone found out about her and Sam the way they did.

"You okay?" Sam asked, as he came up beside her and casually took her hand in his.

She took a deep breath and nodded. "Yup, let's go."

She pushed open the door, not wanting Sam to remove his hand from hers as they walked into the bar. Oliver, Jerry and Noelle were sitting at the corner of the bar closest to the door and saw them first. "Sammy! McNally!" Oliver called out to them.

They walked over and Sam clapped Oliver on the back. "I can see you're already a couple drinks ahead of me," Sam said, chuckling.

"Drunk on life, brother," Oliver replied smiling. He waved down the bartender to get Sam a drink.

"Glad to have you back, Andy," Noelle said.

"Thanks," Andy replied, smiling. She wasn't really sure what to do. Did she stay with Sam or go over to her friends? Before she could let herself overthink it, she looked at Sam and nodded toward her friends. "I'm gonna..."

He saw her gaze drift toward her friends and smiled. "Go," he urged.

She grinned and kissed his cheek, blushing when she remembered his friends – and their colleagues – were sitting right there staring at them. As she walked over to her friends' table, Sam ordered her a beer and had it sent over to her.

"Glad to see you two kids finally got together," Oliver said sincerely. He knew how long Sam had tried to stifle the feelings he had for his former rookie. "And glad she's back on the job."

"Yeah, at least now I can stop hearing my girlfriend tell me how much _your_ girlfriend misses you," Jerry deadpanned.

Sam rolled his eyes at his friend's comment, but had to suppress a smile from forming as he thought about Andy talking to Traci about him while she was gone. And talk about him enough that Traci passed on the sentiments to Jerry. He might need to tease her about that when they got home tonight.

"Wow, first time we're all happily attached at the same time," Noelle remarked.

"The question is which lot of you is gonna get hitched next," Oliver teased. Sam and Jerry each threw a glare toward their friend before taking a swig of their beers.

Noelle immediately took a sip of her soda trying to mask any reaction and her hand tugged on her shirt fearful someone would see her unnoticeable baby bump. Her and Frank were nowhere near walking down the aisle, but she wasn't yet prepared to discuss her impending motherhood or that the father was their staff sergeant.

Over at the rookie table, Andy was sipping her beer as her friends welcomed her back again. She hadn't realized how much she'd missed them until this moment.

"So, how was your first day back?" Chris asked her.

"Long. We were conveniently around the corner _every_ time dispatch called out for units to respond, so I barely had time to breath," she responded before taking a sip of her beer.

"No time for nookie?" Gail smirked, knowing Andy had been partnered with Sam.

Andy rolled her eyes. "We're not...we don't...We were at _work,_ Gail."

"Oh come on! We've all stolen some moments in the interrogation rooms," Traci said, smiling.

Dov cleared his throat and looked around at his friends. "Really? I'm the only - "

"Ok, _most_ of us." Traci's comment had everyone laughing, while Dov scowled at them all.

"Yeah, well, we're trying not to get fired, so..." Andy trailed off knowing her friends would understand.

Taking the hint, Traci switched topics, asking Andy about her time in Temagami. For the next hour Andy told her friends about everything she'd been up to over the last three months while her friends shared stories of what she missed while she was away.

During a quiet moment, Traci caught Andy looking over toward Sam and she couldn't help but tease her friend. "Still _heavenly_?"

Andy grinned, not able to control her happiness even if she wanted to. "Absolutely."

"I'm happy for you," Traci whispered sincerely. Her friend radiated a glow she'd never seen before.

"Me too."

A little while later Andy heard Sam's throaty laugh and looked over her shoulder again and assumed he was reacting to a story Oliver just told. Feeling her eyes on him, Sam glanced over at her. Their eyes met for several moments as they had an unspoken conversation before Andy turned back to her friends. "I think I'm gonna get going guys. Been a long day," she said getting up. She exchanged goodbyes with her friends before walking over to Sam, who was tossing some money on the bar as she approached.

Sam's hand found the small of Andy's back as he said goodbyes to his friends and they then exited the bar.

"Have a good time?" he asked when they stopped next to his truck.

"Yup," she replied, nodding her head. "But I'm ready to go home." She slid her arms around his waist and leaned in until her lips met his. His hands came up to rest on her upper arms as they continued kissing. When they finally pulled apart, Andy smiled. "Might've wanted to do that all night."

"Might've thought about it myself." He brought their lips together again for a brief kiss, but just as passionate as the one moments earlier.

They pulled apart, but Andy couldn't take her eyes off of Sam as they went to get in his truck. _Definitely still heavenly_, she thought smiling.


	19. Can't Get You Outta My Head

***RATING WARNING!*** This chapter is M rated, so if you're too young or that isn't your thing, just skip this chapter.

I've never written anything like this, but I wanted to take on the challenge. I just hope it doesn't suck! :) Thanks to everyone continuing to read these missing moments. Leave me a review to let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue.

* * *

**Can't Get You Outta My Head**

Prompt: Sam and Andy phone sex after the escort sting in 3x08. (Slightly AU because in this story Gail and Andy were never attacked.)

Featuring: Sam and Andy

* * *

Sam was lying in bed, but couldn't sleep. Images of Andy in the hot dress she wore on her 'date' with Nick during the escort sting were dancing through his head. How he wished she would have come home with him, but he understood why she needed to be there for her friend tonight. Still, all he could think about was peeling that dress off her body and laying her down on his bed. And imaging that while he was alone in his own bed was torture. He glanced over at clock and, deciding she'd probably still be awake, grabbed his phone and waited for her to answer.

Andy had just laid her head down on the pillow when her phone rang. She groaned as she reached over to her nightstand to grab it, but a smile broke out on her face when she saw Sam's name. "Couldn't stay away one night, huh?" she teased.

"Doesn't Peck have other friends with couches?" he joked.

"I'm sorry. I just didn't want her to be alone," she replied.

"No, no, I get it," he said, not wanting to make her feel guilty for being a good friend. "So, you in bed?"

He could hear the rustling of sheets as she pulled the blanket around her before she replied. "Yup. You?"

"Yeah, couldn't stop thinking about you though. Promise to wear that dress again?"

Andy giggled. "Sam!"

"What?" he asked, feigning innocence. He knew she was probably rolling her eyes at him. "Wish I could've taken it off you tonight. Unzipping it down your back until my fingers found your skin."

Andy felt a warmth creep over her at the thought of Sam's warm hands on her. She could only muster a "Yeah?" as she wondered where he was going with this.

"Peck's in the other room right?" he asked, needing confirmation the two friends weren't sharing a bed before continuing with his train of thought.

"Um, yeah, on the couch. Sam, what are you doing?"

"I'm telling you how I'd take that dress off your sexy body. Can I continue?"

Andy shifted the phone to her other ear as she wondered what the hell they were doing. They could surely go one night without being with each other, couldn't they? Of course they could; they'd done it before. But Sam _had_ been looking sexy tonight in those jeans that curved just the right way around his ass. That, coupled with his leather jacket, always did her in. Still, this was so incredibly wrong, especially with Gail in the next room, but her body was already responding to the thought of his hands on her. "Peck's just on the other side of my door."

"She can't hear me tell you how I'd kiss along your neck as I slid the dress down every curve of your body, can she?"

Her sharp intake of breath told him he was getting to her. "No…no, she can't." She imagined Sam was smiling smugly at how quickly he could affect her. "Hang on." He heard some more rustling as she whipped the covers off her and tossed the phone on the bed. She padded over to the door before locking it – the only bathroom in the condo was through her bedroom and she wasn't about to risk Gail walking in on whatever it was they were about to embark on.

Less than a minute later she was back in bed with the phone to her ear and Sam could hear her breathing. "Everything okay McNally?"

"Yup," she said popping the 'p.' "Continue."

"I think it's your turn." He wasn't letting her off easy and wanted to make sure she was as into this as he was.

Andy contemplated what to say. As much as she was a talker, actually talking about this stuff and telling Sam how he was making her feel was nerve-wracking. "Sam," she whined.

"Okay, just tell me what you're doing, let's start there," he suggested, not wanting to make her feel uncomfortable about this.

Her eyes glanced down in the direction of her hand, which she slid down her yoga pants the moment she got back into bed. "Okay, well, um, I'm touching myself, pretending it's you…That you're here, lying on top of me," she whispered, slightly unsure of herself.

All Sam could think about was pressing Andy into her mattress as he felt every curve of her body under his hands; how her body reacts to even the slightest of his touch. "Yeah?" And after a beat, "How's it feel?"

"Mmm, good."

"Walk me through it," he says, urging her to tell him exactly what she's doing.

"Just one finger." Her voice was quiet, just loud enough for Sam to hear. "Already wet just thinking about you."

And that right there had him going all the way hard. "Now, you," she said, a bossy tone in her voice.

"Me?" His mind had gone blank just thinking about Andy touching herself.

"How are you feeling?"

"Hard," he replied and she could hear the smirk in his voice.

He pulled himself through the fly of his boxers. He slid his hand up as he imagined it was her with the feather light grip she'd always start with, as if trying to feel him out before she got serious, before she… Okay, he had to stop his thoughts from moving too fast.

"Tell me…" she prodded.

"Imagining you, the touch of your fingers around me."

"Really? Not my mouth?" It was her turn to smirk because she knew what she did to him. She knew exactly what he was thinking about.

She was going to be the death of him, he thought, as he added more pressure. "Okay, yeah," he replied, his breath quickening and matching hers. "Your mouth sliding up and down…your tongue."

"Love the taste of you," she whispered and Sam realized this was working a little too well for him. Maybe because he'd been thinking about her for a while before he even called her. Still, he wanted her to catch up to him, so…

"Add another finger," he instructed. He heard her whimper and then the quick increase in her breathing. "It's me…me touching you, kissing you there."

"Saaam."

"That's it…Just keep doing that."

"Mmmhmm." Her eyes were squeezed shut and with Sam whispering in her ear, it was like he was right there.

As quiet purring sounds started coming out of her mouth mixed with mumblings of his name, Sam began rubbing his hand up and down himself faster and harder. When he closed his eyes, all he could see was her, going down on him while she looked up at him from under her long eyelashes.

By now, all either could hear through the phone was heavy panting with moans thrown in in between. It was his name that brought him back to where they both were.

"Sam…" And the sound that came after was one he knew well. He knew she was close to the edge.

"Come on, just like that. You can do it."

And that was all she needed, to hear his voice quiet in her ear, just like when he'd bury his face in her hair and he'd thrust one more time before she came. A series of whimpers left her mouth as she fell over the edge. Several moments passed before she could find her voice again. "That was…wow…" She was quiet for a moment before realizing Sam hadn't finished yet. "Your turn."

He was nearly there, what with the sounds she'd been making and knowing exactly what it felt like when she came while he was inside her. "Almost there," he managed to get out between panted breaths.

"Yeah? My lips wrapped tight around you."

The sentence hadn't finished leaving her mouth before he was gone, groaning out her name as the feeling rushed through him.

She closed her eyes, trying to ignore what a mess she was _down there_,and imagined Sam rolling them over so she was resting on his chest as they both came down from the high. She loved that moment, when she could feel Sam's heartbeat slow down underneath the hand she'd lay on his chest, and how the gentle caress of his hand on her back would slow to match the rhythm of her heart as it returned to normal. It was one moment where she was completely happy to be quiet; a moment where there wasn't a care in the world other than each other.

Sam knew why she was quiet – knew she always was afterward – but wanted her to know just how she made him feel. "That was…you're amazing."

She smiled, though she wasn't sure she should be taking the credit since they weren't even in the same room. Still… "Sam…I'm glad you called."

"Next best thing to being there." He heard her quiet agreement and knew she was getting tired. "You should, uh, get some sleep."

"Yeah." She let out a large yawn, not entirely sure whether it was from the long day or the heavy dose of activity she just went through. "Night Sam."

"Goodnight Andy."


	20. Hiding the Pain

Thank you for all the nice comments about the last chapter, especially since I was so nervous about posting it. :) This latest story is fairly short, but I've been spending most of my time working on another new story (separate from these missing moments) that I hope to have out soon. As always, please review and let me know what you think. :) Thank you for reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue.

* * *

**Hiding the Pain**

Prompt: Sam gets hurt while undercover and Andy worries about him.

Featuring: Sam and Andy

* * *

Sam stumbled into the cover apartment, shutting the door with more force than necessary, which had Andy nearly running out of the bedroom. "Sam!" What she saw before her stopped her dead in her tracks. "What happened?"

He walked toward her, throwing his keys and cell phone on the kitchen counter on his way. "It's nothing."

"Sam this is not nothing." She looked at the bruises on his face, the blood stains on his shirt and the way his arm was laying protectively over his abdomen. It was a far cry from what he looked like when he left hours ago for the surprise meeting their new boss had called.

"Billy was testing me. If I really fought back, we'd both be dead right now," he said, walking past her toward the bedroom. Andy followed until she was standing in front of him as he sat on the bed. He looked up at her and was thankful she wasn't the one that felt like a punching bag right now. If Billy had thought about testing her instead of him, he didn't think he'd be able to restrain himself. And thinking about that made him realize how she was probably feeling right now.

"C'mere," he whispered, reaching his hand out until hers found his and she walked closer. "We haven't been made. I'll tell you everything and we'll call it in, but right now...just help me take this shirt off."

She nodded and slowly tugged his shirt over his head, not oblivious to the pain he was in when she saw him wince as he lifted his arms over his head. "Gonna get the first aid kit," she said, before going to the bathroom to retrieve it.

When she got back, Sam was lying on the bed, one arm over his closed eyes as he tried to ignore the pain. He was really hurting, but didn't want Andy worrying so he tried to hide it. He'd been punched and kicked in the stomach numerous times. He'd taken several blows to the face and could still taste the blood in his mouth from his cut lip. He'd thrown a few punches himself, but the other guy was definitely in better shape.

Andy took a cold pack out of the first aid kit, cracking it so it would get cold before handing it over to him. "Put this on your cheek," she instructed, noticing the purple bruising below his left eye. Her eyes scanned the bruises on his abdomen and as she pressed her fingers lightly above his stomach, he hissed out a breath. "You might have a broken rib."

"No, it's fine, just bruised," he said. She quirked an eyebrow, giving him a disbelieving look, before rummaging through the first aid kit for the pain reliever ointment. She rubbed it on as gently as she could.

When she was done, she scooted further up the bed so she could reach his face, and removed the ice pack. She worked painstakingly slow so as not to cause him any pain. She cleaned the cuts under his eye, along his jaw and on his bottom lip. She grazed his lips with hers briefly before closing her eyes and sighing.

Sam's hand came up to rest against her cheek and she leaned into the touch. "Hey, I'm okay. The bumps and bruises will go away."

Her fingers gently touched the cut under his eye before putting a small butterfly bandage over it. When she saw him wince again as he moved his right arm, she was worried. He was definitely in more pain than he was letting on. "We should take you to the hospital," she said.

"No, too much risk of blowing our cover. I'm fine." He reached his hand up to the back of her head, letting his fingers get lost in her hair as he pulled her closer. "And this way, _you_ get to be my sexy nurse."

She rolled her eyes at him, wondering how he could be thinking about _that_ at a time like this. She replaced the ice pack under his eye and grabbed another to put on his stomach. "Keep these there. It'll keep the swelling down." She disappeared into the bathroom for a moment, returning with a glass of water and some pain meds. "Take this," she said, handing the items over to him.

"And just...don't tell me you're fine," she said, sitting down on the bed. He started to protest, but she stopped him. "You were beaten up, so you're not fine. We only have each other here; you can't hide things from me. Okay?"

He always tried to protect her, to shield her, to ease her worry, but she was right. They were in this together and hiding something, anything, could put one or both of them at risk at any moment. "Okay," he said, nodding his head in agreement. "It hurts like hell."

Andy gave him a small smile. "Alright, we're gonna call this in and then you're getting some rest."

She pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialed the number of their handler.


	21. A Forgotten Kiss

I didn't expect to have another story up so soon, but I got this prompt while I was re-watching 2x01 this weekend, and the inspiration was flowing. :) I'm going to preface this prompt/story by telling those who don't already know that one version of the 2x01 scene where Sam has Andy behind the trailer had him actually kissing her. But that version was cut out and we were left with what we saw on the show. Also, unlike the multi-chapter story I wrote on this topic (Kiss the Girl), this mini-story won't change any S2 storylines regarding Andy/Luke or Andy/Sam.

Thank you in advance for reading and reviewing! Reviews really brighten up my day. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue.

* * *

**A Forgotten Kiss**

Prompt: Sam and Andy discussing the fact that Sam did kiss Andy in 2x01.

Featuring: Sam and Andy

* * *

Andy stood in the locker room lifting up her shirt to look at the large blue and purple bruise on her abdomen. She wanted to say it looked worse than it felt, but that wasn't true. It hurt like hell, but at least she was still alive.

"That's gotta hurt," Sam said, startling her. She hadn't heard him come in.

She looked up at him and nodded. "Yeah."

"Gonna take some time off?" he asked, leaning against the lockers.

"Luke wants me to. But I..." She shrugged and her fingers played with the buttons on her uniform shirt.

"Don't wanna watch TV or sleep all day?"

"Yeah," she replied, her lips curving up ever so slightly. "I _need_to be here. Frank agreed to put me on desk duty till the bruising goes down, so there's no reason for me not to be here.

"I get it. I do," he replied. She shifted uncomfortably on her feet as Sam continued to stare at her.

"Look, earlier..." Sam started, but didn't know how to finish that sentence. He swallowed thickly, thinking back on the moment they shared that morning.

_Sam turned around when he heard the trailer door open and was happy to see Andy walking down the stairs._

_"How do you feel?" he asked, grabbing her arm gently and pulling her behind the trailer._

_"Fine. Sam, that was really scary. That hurt so bad," she replied. Sam gently pushed her up against the trailer and was staring at her with a worried look on his face. "I'm alright, I'm alright. It's just that I've already got this bruise that's forming." She lifted her shirt to show him the bruise, but quickly noticed he was still staring at her face and looked up at him. "What?"_

_Sam framed her face with his hands, pushing her bangs out of her face, his hand trailing where dried blood still rested on her skin. He didn't think; he just acted. He closed the distance between them until his lips met hers. He'd wanted to do this for so long, but it wasn't until he almost lost her that he found the courage to break whatever rules existed. In that moment, he didn't care she was a rookie and he was a senior officer, he didn't care that she had a boyfriend, he didn't care about anything but kissing her for all it was worth. So that's exactly what he did._

_The sudden feeling of his lips on hers stunned her, but she responded quickly. The feelings his touch stirred in her were welcomed and her hand quickly rested on the side of his face holding him in place gently._

_It wasn't until they both needed air that he pulled away, still leaving their faces mere inches apart. They stared into each other's eyes, not knowing what to say, until movement behind him caught her eye. "Sam..." she whispered. He turned around to see a teenage boy lurking behind a fence._

Sam cast his eyes to the floor of the locker room, knowing he couldn't look at Andy while he said his next words. "I'm sorry. You know, I shouldn't have..." He stuck his hands in his pockets to stop himself from reaching out and touching her.

Andy removed her uniform shirt and hung it up in her locker. "Yeah," she said, nodding her head several times to try and hide her disappointment. She'd hoped the kiss meant something to Sam, but it sounded like he was about to tell her _it was what it was_ again. "Yeah, of course."

"Disregard?" he asked, trying to mask the hesitancy in his voice. As much he didn't want to disregard their kiss, he wouldn't be the one to get in the way of her happiness with Luke.

Andy buried her teeth in her bottom lip, forcing herself to hold back the tears, and nodded as she continued to face her locker. She tried to tell herself the tears building up in her eyes weren't about Sam; that it had just been an emotional day, what with getting shot, seeing a girl die and catching her killer. But even she didn't believing her own lie.

"Need a ride to The Penny?" Sam asked, the words coming out before he realized it was probably the worst idea in the world considering what happened earlier.

Andy's head was screaming 'yes,' but it was something different that came out of her mouth. "No, thanks...Luke's waiting for me."

It was probably for the best she said no, he decided. If he'd gotten her in his truck, he wasn't sure he could stop himself from taking her home with him, from taking her to his bed. "Oookay then. I guess I'll see you there," he said, pushing himself off the locker and walking out of the room.

Sam walked directly into the men's locker room to change out of his uniform, but seriously contemplated letting his locker take a few frustrated punches first. Instead, he swung the locker door open so hard it bounced off the locker next to it with a loud bang. He was stupid. Stupid for kissing her, stupid for not admitting to her why he did it. He closed his eyes, remembering how she'd responded to his kiss and that gave him hope. And if that hope still existed, he couldn't take the position in Guns and Gangs. He wouldn't.

Andy waited until she heard the door click shut before collapsing on the bench and bending over to put her head in her hands. She winced at the pain of bending over, but it was nothing like what her heart was feeling. She'd been so wrong and misread Sam's actions, and hated herself for even having these thoughts about Sam while she was with Luke. She stood up and continued changing out of her uniform. She simply had to forget about the kiss, forget it ever happened.


	22. A New Life

This wasn't actually a prompt, but something that popped into my head and wouldn't go away. Since it doesn't fit into the story I'm currently writing and it's a short one-shot, I figured I'd include it with this batch of stories. Enjoy! And please leave a review and let me know what you think. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue.

* * *

**A New Life  
**  
Andy was lying on the couch, twirling the wedding band on her finger and smiling. Almost two years later and she still couldn't believe Sam was hers. _ALL hers._ Lost in thought, she was startled when she felt like she'd been lightly punched from the inside. It wasn't until the second time it happened that she realized what it was. She put a hand over her stomach and felt the little life inside. She'd felt the feeling of butterflies once in a while for the last couple of weeks but this was a new sensation. She got up from the couch and padded to the kitchen, where Sam was making them dinner.

He turned when he felt her presence. He saw the glistening in her eyes and her hand on her stomach, and worry coursed through his veins. "Hey, everything okay?"

She nodded as she walked over to him. "Everything's fine. You need to..." She bit her lip, not finishing the sentence as she wanted him to feel it rather than hear her words. She took his hand and placed it over her ever growing bump, covering his hand with her own. She knew the instant he felt it because his eyes went wide.

"Is that? That's our..." She nodded animatedly. "Wow."

"I think we've got a future soccer player here. Or a boxer. I mean, I don't know if that's a foot or a hand, or maybe even an elbow, or - " She stopped talking when she saw Sam smiling at her, giving her the look that told her she was babbling.

She smiled and released her hand, but Sam kept his steady on her belly as he bent over so his face was at the same level. "Hey little one, don't beat your mommy up while you're in there."

"Sam," she laughed, as she ruffled a hand through his hair. "He or she is supposed to do that."

"Doesn't it hurt?"

"No, it's..." Tears welled up in her eyes, but she fought them back. "Stupid hormones," she mumbled. Sam stood up straight and rubbed his hand on her stomach to calm her. She sniffled before continuing. "It's the little life we made. I love feeling it inside me."

He cupped her cheek with his free hand and leaned in to bring his lips to hers briefly. "I love you both."

She smiled as he nudged his nose with hers. "I love you too."

"Was this the first time?" he asked, looking down at the bump between them.

She nodded. "I felt little flutters before, but nothing like this. I wouldn't let you miss it."

"Thank you." He pressed his lips to hers again before pulling back and heading back to the stove.

"Dinner almost ready?" she asked, inhaling the wonderful smells of the homemade stew he was making.

"Someone's hungry," he teased.

"Shut up. I'm eating for two now," she retorted playfully, smiling at her husband.

"Yeah, yeah." He grinned at her over his shoulder. "Take a seat. It's just about done."

They'd been eating quietly for a few minutes when Andy spoke again. "I, uh...I'm gonna talk to Frank tomorrow, ask him to put me on desk duty."

Sam didn't hold back his surprise, his eyes going wide. He knew she hated desk duty and usually did everything she could to avoid it. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, I..." She shrugged and started moving food around her plate. She placed her free hand over her belly where she'd felt their child kick earlier. "It made it real. I mean, even more real. I don't want anything to happen. I don't want to risk our child's life because I'm selfish and want to be on the streets."

He reached over and placed his hand on hers. "You're the least selfish person I know, Andy."

"I just don't want to take any risks." All she could think about was what could happen if someone kicked her in the stomach or pushed her down, not to mention something more serious.

"I can talk to Frank, see if he can assign you to the D's, at least part of the time. Lessen the boredom of the front desk," he offered.

Andy's lips curved into a smile. "I'd like that."

"Okay then, we'll go talk to him together tomorrow."

Her hormones were getting the best of her again and a tear escaped her eye and slid down her cheek. Sam saw and wiped it away with his thumb. "What's wrong?"

"I want to be a good mom," she said, sniffling.

"You're going to be a great mom. Andy...Andy, look at me." He nudged her chin with his finger until her eyes met his. "You're already putting our child first, making sure he or she is safe."

"But, our parents...I mean..."

"C'mere," he said tugging her until she got up and sat on his lap. He cupped her cheek and stared at her. "We are _not_ our parents. You're the one who made me believe that. We are _not_ like them. We won't make the same mistakes they did."

His words helped to soothe her, along with the hand rubbing her back. She nestled her head into the crook of his neck, seeking the comfort his body always offered to her. "I love you. I'm sorry I'm so emotional," she mumbled into his neck.

He turned his face to kiss her forehead. He knew their dinner was quickly getting cold, but it didn't matter; food could easily be re-heated. Andy's emotions had been on a roller-coaster through her whole pregnancy and he knew all she needed right now was to be held. "Love you too. It'll all be okay."


End file.
